Teach Me Again
by Rheacho
Summary: Sungmin seorang namja yang sulit untuk berontak saat di lecehkan./ 'Kumohon... selamatkan aku tuhaaaan...'/ ga jago bikin summary/ KyuMin/ YAOI/ teradaptasi dari komik straight milik Mayu Shinjo yang berjudul sama./ Newbie jadi mohon kritik dan saran.CHAP 6 END!
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Me Again**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**CHAPTER 1**

musim panas jam 4 sore dikota seoul. temperatur 32derajat. kereta penuh dihari seperti ini adalah yang terburuk.

seorang namja manis dengan pakaian sekolah sedang berdiri didalam kereta dengan tangan memegang erat tas sekolah disekitar dadanya. namja itu sedang berusaha untuk mencari ruang lebih untuk dapat berdiri dengan nyaman. sebelum penumpang masuk dan memadati kereta yang ia tumpangi.

JEDDUUUKK

'aduh!' pekik namja manis itu ketika kepalanya membentur tiang.

tubuhnya yang kecil dan berisi, juga wajahnya yg kelewat manis tidak menunjukan bahwa ia adalah seorang namja. melainkan seorang yeoja. berdiri dengan wajah penuh dengan keringat, juga kaki yang gemetar. menunjukan betapa ia sudah lelah untuk berdiri.

kereta semakin lama semakin penuh. karena, kereta yg namja itu tumpangi selalu berhenti disetiap stasiun. jika seperti ini, namja itu seperti sedang tenggelam dalam lautan manusia. 'aku harus bersabar sampai 3 stasiun lagi' pikirnya dalam hati.

setelah beberapa lama namja manis itu berdiri dengan posisi tetapnya, tanpa diduga ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik bagian bokongnya. meraba dan meremas. 'oh tuhan! jangan bilang aku sedang dilecehkan diatas kereta..' batinnya.

namja itu tetap diam dan tak menghiraukan sentuhan hina ditubuhnya itu. tapi semakin lama, sentuhan itu semakin kurang ajar. kedua tangan itu sudah mulai meraba bagian vitalnya. mengusap dan memijitnya perlahan. "eeeuunghh" akhirnya desahan yang berusaha ia tahan pun keluar dengan sendirinya. jujur saja, jika sedang diperlakukan seperti ini, ia tidak dapat bergerak dan melawan. ia sangat benci dengan sifatnya yang kelewat pasrah.

'kumohon jangan lakukan ini..' batinnya.

ia tidak bisa bicara disaat itu. jangankan berbicara atau beteriak, bergerak saja sulit untuknya.

semakin lama, tangan itu semakin intens meremas dan terus mengelus bagian belakang tubuhnya. sedikit demi sedikit merambat kearah depan celana sekolahnya dan berusaha membuka resletingnya 'kumohon jangaaan..' erangnya dalam hati.

GREPPP!

"apa yg kalian berdua lakukan pada anak ini ? mau melecehkannya, eoh ?" tiba-tiba saja seorang namja tinggi juga tampan berdiri disamping namja manis itu sambil memegangi kedua tangan yg sudah berusaha melecehkannya diatas kereta.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun ?!" ucap kaget dari sipelaku pelecehan

'Kyuhyun ? mungkinkah Cho Kyuhyun dari sekolah favorit itu ?' gumam sinamja manis dalam hati seraya menoleh kearah sosok yg di panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin-namja manis itu- terperangah saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menolongnya. Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja tampan, bertubuh tinggi juga atletis sedang memegang si pelaku pelecehan.

"dan kau, kenapa diam saja ketika diperlakukan seperti itu ?" bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih tetap diam tanpa berkedip saat menyadari bahwa yang menolongnya adalah Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat terkenal dikalangan para yeoja juga namja. tak habis-habisnya setiap hari para yeoja ditempat Sungmin bersekolah membicarakan Kyuhyun. wajahnya yang tampan juga ukuran tubuhnya yang atletis membuat ia terlihat sangat mempesona ketika berjalan. para yeoja disekolah Sungmin saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati si Evil Prince ini. itulah sebutan yang mereka tunjukan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

dan sekarang tanpa diduga, Sungmin ditolong oleh Kyuhyun. keberuntungan kah ini ?

"Stasiun Seoul, stasiun Seoul.. Silahkan turun dan periksa barang bawaan anda.." suara pengumuman sampainya kereta distasiun membuat Sungmin akhirnya sadar dari diamnya. mata Sungmin mulai mengerjap lucu saat melihat seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri dihadapannya. 'aku tidak bermimpi, bukan ?' batinnya dalam hati

"hei kau! jangan bengong saja! ayo turun.." teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan menariknya keluar dari kereta yang mereka tumpangi.

Sungmin POV

Rasanya tak mungkin..

aku...ditolong oleh Kyuhyun. ituloh Cho Kyuhyun murid sekolah elit terfavorit diseoul. ia sangat tampan juga tinggi. namja yang sangat diinginkan oleh yeoja yeoja diempatku bersekolah. ini bukan mimpi, karena sekarang ia sedang menggenggam tanganku juga menarik tubuhku untuk menjauh dari stasiun kereta. Entahlah ia akan membawaku kemana ?

sebenarnya aku sempat penasaran dengan sosoknya yang selalu dibanggakan dan digembar-gemborkan oleh para yeoja disekolahku. tapi saat aku mendengar kalau dia adalah seorang Playboy papan atas, aku sedikit melupakan rasa penasaranku. sayangnya sekarang aku harus menarik semua perkataanku mengenai Kyuhyun. karena aku jadi sedikit tertarik padanya gara-gara kejadian ini. tidak ada yang salah bukan jika aku tertarik padanya ?

aku memang seorang namja, ya aku seorang namja. tapi aku tak dapat membohongi perasaanku karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadap yeoja manapun. padahal, banyak yeoja yang selalu mendekatiku dan berusaha mengambil hatiku. tapi bukan salahku jika aku tidak tertarik pada mereka. menurutku, yeoja sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang jatuh cinta. mereka lebih dominan berusaha mendapatkan keinginan mereka dengan cara apapun yang mereka halalkan yang penting apa yang mereka inginkan terpenuhi. seram bukan ? ku rasa iya.

tiba-tiba saja setelah beberapa lama Kyuhyun menarikku menjauh dari stasiun, kami berhenti ditempat yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian kota seoul. sebenarnya kami belum sampai di sekolah. ia menarikku sebelum kami sampai. intinya kami turun dipertengahan jalan.

aku berdiri tepat didepannya. mengagumi wajahnya yang benar-benar sangat tampan ketika dilihat dari jarak dekat. pantas saja jika ia populer dikalangan yeoja yeoja.

"HEY!" teriak Kyuhyun menyadarkan ku dari aktivitasku mengagumi wajah tampannya. jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghayalkan sesuatu mengenai dirinya. salahkan wajahnya yang kelewat tampan itu.

"ah.. Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhaeyo aku melamun.." aku gugup. ini benar-benar gugup. "gomawo Kyuhyun-Sshi sudah menolongku.. perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin dari sekolah H" aku memperkenalkan diriku dihadapannya. sebenarnya gugup. tapi aku tak ingin jika pertemuan pertama kami jadi terlihat canggung.

"sudah tau" jawabnya singkat.

eh.. Sudah tau ? maksudnya ..

Sungmin POV END

"sepertinya seorang Sungmin diapa-apakan pun oke yah.." Ucapan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin kaget dan terhenyak.

"a..apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-sshi ?" jawab Sungmin gemetar.

Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. berjalan dengan wajah yang menyunggingkan senyuman lebih tepatnya smirk iblisnya.

tepat didepan Sungmin, Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit karena tubuh Sungmin yang lebih kecil juga pendek dari ukuran tubuh Kyuhyun. mengangkat kedua tangannya dan ditaruhnya dipundak Sungmin. mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin seraya membisikan sesuatu.

"kamu itu, adalah tipe namja yang sulit berontak ketika diperlakukan seperti itu. makanya kau dilecehkan seperti tadi" bisik Kyuhyun seraya menjilat telinga Sungmin seduktif.

Sungmin terhenyak saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun mengenai kejadian dikereta tadi. Sungmin sama sekali tak ingin diingatkan lagi mengenai hal tadi. Sungmin benar-benar tak ingin membahas ini.

"atau... kau menyukainya Sungmin-sshi ?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap lapar namja manis yang sekarang berdiri gemetar dihadapannya.

"enak saja! jangan berkata sembarangan Cho-sshi.. aku tak ingin mengingat kejadian memalukan sepeerti tadi." Sungmin menjawab sekenanya, seadanya yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. ia ingin sekali pergi dari tampat ini. tapi sepertinya itu percuma.

"coba aku tes.."

GREP!

tanpa aba-aba satu dua tiga Kyuhyun langsung menarik dagu Sungmin secara paksa. memagut bibir ranum nan manis itu dengan kasar. dijilat dan digigitnya bibir itu sampai membengkak sempurna. sampai-sampai terliat saliva yang mengalir keluar melewati sudut bibir kedua insan yang sedang melakukan ciuman panas ini.

tak tinggal diam sekarang lidah Kyuhyun memaksa masuk kedalam rongga hangat milik Sungmin. karena Sungmin tetap menutup rapat bibirnya, terpaksa Kyuhyun harus menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin memekik kesakitan karena bibirnya digigit secara kasar.

"AKH! eummmh.. euunghhh..." pekikan dan desahan Sungmin yang dibenam oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar, tak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Sungmin. Sungmin benar-bear pasrah dan tak berkutik. membuat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan Smirk disela-sela ciuman panasnya.

DUAG!

Sungmin mulai berontak dan memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun dan mengakibatkan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan mesti terlepas.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sungmin sembari mendorong dada Kyuhyun dan menghapus jejak saliva yang mengalir didagunya sambil terengah dan berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. dada Sungmin bergerak karena mengambil pasokan udara membuat kesan seksi dimata Kyuhyun sang srigala lapar. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" lanjut Sungmin setelah selesai mengumpulkan oksigen.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens yang masih terengah akibat ciuman panasnya. Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya seduktif seakan merasakan nikmat dari aktifitasnya tadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar Sudah tergoda dengan namja berisi didepannya ini. seperti ketagihan, Kyuhyun berusaha mendekat dan memojokan Sungmin ditembok tempat tersebut.

"Benar-benar seperti KELINCI yang terpojok yaa..." ucap Kyuhyun seduktif

'Kumohon... selamatkan aku tuhaaaan...' batin Sungmin ketika meyadari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun akan berakhir tragis.

**~TO BE CONTINUE**

**fanfic pertama langsung RATED M-_-**  
**aku masih Newbie di fandom ini, semoga bisa saling membantu.**  
**R n R please ^^**  
**GAMSAHAMNIDA :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Teach Me Again**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

** CHAPTER 2**

'Kumohon... selamatkan aku tuhaaaan...'

Sepertinya doa Sungmin tidak akan terkabulkan.

Mungkin ini yang terburuk bagi Sungmin. Dilecehkan, ditolong, dan dilecehkan lagi. Parahnya oleh orang yang sudah menolongnya. Tak habis fikir Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang seberani ini pada Sungmin orang yang baru ia temui.

"AKH! Jangan lakukan ini... AKH! Lepaskan!." Teriak Sungmin disela kegiatannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Berteriaklah sekeras mungkin Sungmin-ah.. Semakin kau berteriak, darah srigala ini akan bergejolak dan itu akan menjadi masalah untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun saat merasakan tubuh Sungmin berontak.

BRUAG!

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke dinding tempat tersebut. Bukan tempat privat, bukan ruang tertutup atau pun hotel, melainkan ruang terbuka di pinggiran sungai tepatnya di bawah jembatan. Sungguh gila bukan ?

semakin Sungmin berontak, Kyuhyun semakin intens melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan. Meremas seluruh tubuh Sungmin secara kasar. Kyuhyun sudah menghimpit tubuh Sungmin di sekitar dinding tempat itu. bibirnya tak tinggal diam, dicium, dihisap, dan dijilat semua permukaan tubuh Sungmin. Mulai dari telinga, pipi, bibir, leher dan juga nipple pink milik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan semua kancing seragam sekolah milik Sungmin.

"Berteriaklah Sungmin-ah.. Kau terlihat seksi jika seperti itu.." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membungkam bibir ranum milik Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

"Eumhhhng.. Ahhhhhnnn eummm.." Desahan demi desahan tak terbendung lagi. Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik ketika Kyuhyun melumat habis bibirnya. menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam gua hangat miliknya.

Disela-sela ciumannya, Kyuhyun tak ingin menyianyiakan tubuh indah yang sudah hampir naked ini. Diangkat tangannya untuk meremas dan memilin niple Sungmin. Dijepitnya nipple Sungmin dengan ibu jari juga telunjuknya. Membuat Sungmin mengerang nikmat dibalik ciumannya.

Siapa yang tak tergoda dengan tubuh indah milik Sungmin ?

Tubuh berisi, putih seputih susu, mulus dan lembut selembut sutra tak lupa pula harum vanila yang dapat memabukan siapapun yang menciumnya. Kyuhyun hampir gila jika melihat tubuh Sungmin yang berontak minta dilepaskan. 'Ini menguji adrenalinku' pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tak ingin melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sungmin. Ia masih betah untuk sedikit berlama -lama memainkan bibir ranum itu. Padahal pasokan udara sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini, tapi semua dilupakan karena Kyuhyun berusaha untuk selalu mengingat setiap inci bibir indah milik Sungmin.

setelah hampir 15menit mereka melakukan ciuman, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menurunkn wajahnya menuju leher putih nan wangi milik Sungmin. Diendusnya aroma memabukan yang keluar dari leher Sungmin, diciumnya leher itu, tak lupa untuk menghisap dan menjilat leher jenjang itu. Memberikan beberapa tanda yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari di sekitar leher juga dada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh tanpa berontak. Sungmin sudah benar-benar lemas sekarang. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan sesuatu di balik celananya mulai membengkak minta dikeluarkan.

"Jangan lakukan ini.. Aaahhhnn.. Jangan.. Ahhhng.." Desahan Sungmin terdengar jelas ketika Kyuhyun sudah mulai menjilat dan menghisap nipple pink Sungmin.

"Kau bilang jangan ? Tapi tubuh mu menuntutku untuk terus melakukannya Sungmin-ah.." Ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatan menghisapnya.

"Eungh.. Aaahhng.. Ja.. Jangan dihisaaaphhh Kyuuhhh...Ahh Jangaaanhh.."

Mendengar desahan Sungmin yang menggoda, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melepaskan bibirnya dari aktivitas menjilat juga menghisap nipple Sungmin. Ditatap lah wajah Sungmin lekat dan diusap pipi chubby milik Sungmin.

"Jangan Kyuhyun-sshi.. Kumohon.." Pinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan smirk iblisnya pada Sungmin dan langsung membalikan tubuh Sungmin kearah dinding. Sungmin terhimpit lagi dengan keadaan yang berbeda. sekarang tubuh bagian depannya lah yang terhimpit.

"Disini sudah menegang rupanya.. Kau mudah sekali terangsang Sungmin-ah.. teruslah mendesah, itu membuatku lebih semangat melakukannya." ucap Kyuhyun seraya membelai lembut organ vital milik Sungmin.

"Akh.. Emngh.. Aaah.." Desahan Sungmin terus menggema saat Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuka resleting celana sekolah Sungmin. Dielusnya bagian luar junior Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana dalamnya. Sungmin sulit berontak, karena tangannya ditahan Kyuhyun di belakang tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku.. Kumohon.."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menghiraukan semua permohonan Sungmin. Ia sudah dipenuhi nafsu sekarang. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

SRETT!

Dengan sekali dorongan, celana Sungmin meluncur kebawah dengan indahnya. Memperlihatkan junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang sempurna dengan precum di ujungnya. tak lupa paha yang putih dan halus terpampang jelas didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Sungmin Sudah full naked dihadapan Kyuhyun. memperlihatkan butt berisi dan kenyal, memperlihatkan lubang rectum yang menggoda iman.

"Kau sangat indah dan menggoda Sungmin-ah.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menjilat bibirnya seduktif seakan tak kuasa menahan makanan yang sudah tersaji depan matanya.

Sungmin merasa takut dan benar-benar takut. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam fikirannya jika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun akan berawal mengerikan seperti ini. Sungmin sulit berontak, Sungmin sangat menyesali sifatnya yang kelewat pasrah juga mudah menyerah. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan.

"Butt yang indah.." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari meremas butt Sungmin secara kasar.

"Aaaakh.. uuhh.. Ahhhh.." Desah Sungmin tak terelakan.

Dimainkannya tangan Kyuhyun disetiap sudut sensitif milik Sungmin. Di nipplenya, di juniornya, di buttnya, dan tak lupa juga pada lubang rectum Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah saat Kyuhyun mulai membelai permukaan lubang rectumnya dengan jari jarinya. Dielusnya single hole Sungmin dan ditekan tekan oleh jari telunjuk milik Kyuhyun.

"Enak tidak ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih menekan-nekan hole Sungmin.

"Tidak! Aaahhhh.. Ahhh"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya padamu.."

Dilepaskannya tangan Kyuhyun dari permukaan hole Sungmin dan langsung menggantikannya dengan junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Aku tak akan bermain lambat sekarang.." Ucap Kyuhyun " Dan ingat! Kamu adalah mainanku yang hanya milikku. Jika suatu saat aku melihatmu sedang bersama orang lain, aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran.." lanjut Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu menggelitik bagian bokongnya, menggesek-gesek belahan bokong Sungmin dengan gerakan lambat. 'Apa ini ?' Batin Sungmin.

Saat dirasa benda itu memaksa untuk masuk, Sungmin terhenyak dan spontan berteriak. Ia tau, itu pasti junior Kyuhyun.

"Jangan Cho.. Aku masih – "

JLEB!

"AAAAKH! Sa.. Sakit Kyuhh.. AKH.." Pekik Sungmin ketika junior Kyuhyun sudah berhasil memasuki Sungmin secara paksa tanpa penetrasi sama sekali.

Sungmin sama sekali belum pernah merasakan hal ini. Ini adalah yang pertama dan Sungmin harap juga yang terakhir. Sungmin merasakan sakit teramat sakit di bagian bokongnya. Sungmin benar – benar mengutuk orang yang mengakui jika seks itu menyenangkan. Ia benar – benar tak menemukan itu sekarang!.

"AKH! Kyuhh... Aaaah.. aanghh.. Sa.. Sakit Kyuhh.. Aaahh.." Erangan Sungmin mulai terdengar. Bukan erangan nikmat, melainkan erangan kesakitan yang teramat sakit yang ia dapatkan ketika Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya keluar – masuk di holenya.

"Aaahh.. Min..." Desah Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya." Kenapa sesempit ini... Aaaaahhng" Lanjut Kyuhyun tak mengelakan rasa nikmat saat juniornya dijepit oleh ketatnya dinding hole Sungmin.

"Aaahh Kyuhh.. Aaaah.. Faasterrhh.. Aaahhng.." Desahan Sungmin semakin menjadi – jadi saat kyuhyun berhasil menemukan G – Spot nya.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia raih junior Sungmin dan mengocoknya perlahan. Menimbulakan rasa nikmat yang terus datang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aaaah.. Kyuhh.. Aaaahhmh aahng.."

'Shit! Kenapa semakin lama ini semakin nikmat' Batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mengencangkan kecepatan genjotannya pada hole Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tak dapat lagi menahan puncaknya yang sudah berada di ujung juniornya.

"Aaahng Kyuhh.. Aku hampir sampai.. Aaah.. ah.."

Secara tiba – tiba Kyuhyun meraih junior Sungmin dan menutup lubang cumnya. 'Oh tuhaan, apa yang dia lakukan' pikir Sungmin.

"Ahh.. Kyuh.. Sakit! Jangan di ahh lubangnya.. jangan ditutup aaahh.."

"Ahhh.. Aaaah.. bersama Min.. Aaaaaahhhh" " Kyuuuhhh... Aaaahhhhhh" Pekik keduanya bersamaan ketika mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan.

Cairan Sungmin meluber di tangan Kyuhyun dan cairan Kyuhyun memenuhi hole Sungmin yang sedikit merembes keluar saat Kyuhyun mencabut juniornya di hole Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung ambruk di tanah tanpa disanggah sama sekali oleh si pemuda Cho ini. Seks Sungguh sangat melelahkan bagi Sungmin dan ini adalah hal pertama yang baru Sungmin rasakan. Bukan dengan orang yang Sungmin cintai, juga bukan dengan orang yang mencintai Sungmin melainkan dengan orang yang baru saja Sungmin kenal di kereta sore ini.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sampingnya sedang membenarkan bentuk celananya yang tadi berantakan. Setelah selesai membenarkan bentuk celannya, Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terbaring lemah di tanah. Sungmin hanya bisa terperangah melihat namja itu sudah sedikit menjauh darinya. Sungmin ingin menangis, Sungmin ingin sekali lempar namja itu dengan bebatuan yang ada di sekitarnya tapi tubuhnya masih lemas susah bergerak. Apa lagi bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit dan ngilu.

Tiba – tiba langkah namja iblis itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Besok aku naik kereta yang sama.. aku menunggumu.." Ucap kyuhyun seraya pergi lagi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin POV

"Besok aku naik kereta yang sama.. aku menunggumu.." Ucap kyuhyun seraya pergi lagi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Dia pergi meninggalkanku setelah selesai membuatku hancur seperti ini. Oh tuhan.. apa salahku sampai – sampai kau menghukumku seperti ini. Aku kira ia orang baik yang menolongku dikala aku dalam kesulitan, tapi ternyata dia lebih brengsek dari orang – orang yang melecehkan ku di dalam kereta.

Aku benar – benar bodoh! Aku Sungguh benci sifatku yang seperti ini. Aku benar – benar bodoh merelakan keperawananku untuk orang yang sama sekali belum aku kenal. Aku kira, pengalaman pertamaku akan jauh lebih indah dari yang ku perkirakan. Tapi ternyata ini sangat buruk!

Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari hadapanku. Aku masih terkapar tak berdaya, merasakan sakit yang sepertinya tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Padahal sore ini ada ekstrakulikuler yang harus aku hadiri. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang dan membersihkan tubuhku yang kotor oleh kelakukan bejad namja sialan itu. Dan apa ini ? kenapa begitu banyak kissmark di leher ku ? aaarght! Dia menandai tubuhku seenak jidatnya! Aku sangat membencinya!

Tapi Sentuhannya..?

Aaaarght! Lee Sungmin kau gila jika menginginkan sentuhan namja gila seperti Cho Kyuhyun!

Sungmin POV END

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa *mandi kembang tujuh rupa, lalu pingsan dipangkuan Sungmin #plak**

**Mianhae kalo ceritanya makin gaje. alurnya bener - bener berantakan. aku ga jago banget bikin fic rated M *ngumpet diketek Ming **

**Typo bertebaran dan benar - benar sangat membingungkan. **

**Mianhae kalo NC nya maksa dan ga dapet Feel nya -_-  
lain kali aku akan perbaiki ^^**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA EONNI SAENGIE yang sudah RIVIEW fic gaje ini ^^  
aku sangat berterimakasih banyak sama yang udah riview. aku seneng liat respon kalian. juga tak lupa untuk beberapa orang yang udah mau koreksi tulisan ini. kkkk~  
berasa diperhatikan sekali.. :D**

**aaaah bener- bener ga bisa ngomong apa - apa T.T *lap ingus**

**jangan panggil aku author yaa..  
aku masih sangat NEWBIE di urusan fanfiction. panggil aku sesuai nama akun ini "Ciput" kk~**

**Last..**

**R n R Please ^^**

**gamsahamnida *bow 90 derajat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teach Me Again**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah milik Mayu Shinjo tapi FF ini adalah REMAKE milik saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**CHAPTER 3**

Dengan keadaan yang benar - benar terluka Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Padahal hari ini dia ada ekstrakulikuler yang harus ia hadiri, tapi melihat keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tubuhnya berasa remuk ketika diajak untuk berjalan. Berdiri pun terasa sulit baginya. 'Tuhaaan.. ini benar-benar sakit' lirih Sungmin dengan mengelus-elus bagian bokongnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 20menit perjalanan menggunakan taksi, ia pun sampai dirumahnya.

"Aku pulang..." Ucap Sungmin seraya membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah masih dengan keadaan memegang bagian bokongnya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, melewati ruang tamu yang ramai karena semua keluarganya sedang berkumpul.

"Dari mana saja baru pulang ? Bukan kah tadi kau bersama Hyukkie ?" Langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan eommanya. "Dan kenapa dengan bokongmu ? apakah ada yang sakit Sungmin-ah ?" Lanjut nyonya Lee ketika mengetahui anak sulungnya merasa kesakitan.

'Tidak mungkin jika aku harus mengatakan aku sehabis diperkosa...' Pikir Sungmin.

"Ahh.. eomma, tadi aku habis jatuh saat melakukan salto di ekstrakulikuler hari ini." Jawab Sungmin berbohong. Gila saja jika Sungmin harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. bisa mati dia saat ini juga dicincang oleh tuan Lee.

"Lalu bukannya tadi pergi bersama Hyukkie ?" Tanya Nyonya Lee -lagi

"Aku memang bersamanya tadi, tapi ia meninggalkanku saat di stasiun. Dia pergi kencan bersama kekasihnya."

"ooh.. Cepatlah ke kamarmu, Dia sedang menunggumu di sana.."

Setelah mendengar perkataan eommanya, Sungmin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, dan membuka pintunya.

Seseorang yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur pun akhirnya terduduk saat mendengar pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sungmin berjalan perlahan menuju ranjangnya yang sangat ia rindukan sekarang. meniduran tubuhnya agar terasa relax. Orang yang berada di samping Sungmin hanya melongo saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sangat berantakan.

"Kau berantakan sekali Ming.." Ucap seseorang yang berada di samping Sungmin.

"Diam kau! gara-gara kau meninggalkanku di stasiun aku jadi seperti ini!" bentak Sungmin.

"Mianhae Ming.. bukan maksudku melupakanmu, dan hei apa itu ?" Pekik orang itu saat melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Sungmin.

Sungmin lupa jika di tubuhnya banyak sekali bekas hisapan dan gigitan namja sialan itu. Ia malah membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja dan memperlihatkan tanda itu pada orang yang masih bengong dan menganga di samping Sungmin.

"Iiiish.. Tidak usah sekaget itu Hyukkie. Aku hanya digigit serangga ketika sedang ekstrakulikuler tadi, dan kau kenapa membolos ?" Jawab Sungmin sesantai mungkin sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan agar orang yang di panggil Hyukkie tadi tak berfikir macam-macam dan bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Owh..hehehe, aku kira itu bekas gigitan seseorang."

DEG!

Sungmin jadi ingat kejadian hina tadi saat mendengar ucapan Hyukkie barusan. Mengingat desahannya yang benar-benar terdengar liar. Memanggil - manggil nama namja sialan itu. Aaarrggt, Ingin sekali Sungmin lompat dari gedung pencakar langit dan menginjak kepala si namja sialan itu -Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ming.. Sungmin.. SUNGMIN-AH!" teriak Hyukkie sembari menggerakan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin saat di rasa Sungmin melamun dengan wajah memerah dihadapannya.

Sungmin tersadar dan menundukan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar malu mengingat kejadian hina tadi.

"Kau kenapa Ming ? Apakah ada yang salah dengan ekstrakulikuler hari ini ?"

"Aniyo Hyukkie. Aku hanya lelah dan lemas. Mianhae ne aku melamun tadi.."

"Gwenchanayo Ming.. ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Kau istirahat yaa.. Lain kali, aku ingin menceritakan pengalamanku kencan bersama kekasihku.. Annyeong Sungmin-ah." Ucap Hyukkie seraya pergi dan keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Haaaaaaah" Sungmin menghela nafas panjang saat bayang-bayang itu terus saja melewati otaknya. Jujur saja, Sungmin sedikit menyukai sentuhan itu, walaupun kasar tapi ada rasa nikmat di sela-sela kesakitannya.

Dibukanya semua pakaian Sungmin di depan kaca besar yang berada di dekat lemarinya. Dilihat dan diusap tanda kemerahan itu. Tanda kemerahan yang banyak berjejer di leher jenjangnya. Sungmin blusshing sendiri ketika meraba tanda kemerahan itu. 'Tadi Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisapnya disini' batin Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap semua tanda kemerahan yang terpampang jelas di lehernya.

"Dia menunggu ku lagi di kereta yang sama ?" Ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. "Aaaaakh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin ?! Pabboya!" Ujar Sungmin bermonolog. Memukul mukul kepalanya sendiri karena memikirkan hal yang tidak – tidak.

"Kau kenapa Hyung ?" Tiba – tiba tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Karna saking kesalnya mengingat kejadian tadi sore sampai – sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu.

"SUNGJIN! Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu ?" Ucap Sungmin kesal dengan terbuiru – buru menggunakan pakaiannya yang tadi sengaja dibuka.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada jawaban makanya aku masuk saja dan ternyata pintu tak terkunci.." Jawab Sungjin.

"Ada apa kemari ? kalau tidak ada urusan, cepat keluar sana." Usir Sungmin seraya mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk pintu kamar.

"Iiish Hyung.. kau menyebalkan sekali!" Sungjin akhirnya pergi dari kamar Sungmin, Sembari menghentak – hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

'Iish.. kekanak – kanakkan sekali bocah itu' Bantin Sungmin.

Sungmin butuh istirahat sekarang. Tapi ia harus membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor akibat si namja bejad itu. Sungmin segera melesakkan tubuhnya ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Sungmin langsung Merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Merelaxkan otot – ototnya yang sempat menegang dan mulai terlelap tidur untuk bertemu mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat indah. Langit cerah dengan awan biru juga cicitan burung – burung sedang bernyanyi di luar seakan berusaha membangunkan seseorang yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar sangat keras, andai saja orang itu tidak menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Sungmin-ah! Mau sampai kapan tidur terus! Cepat bangun dan sarapan. Sungjin sudah mau berangkat sekolah.." Teriak Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di luar pintu kamar Sungmin dengan mengetuk – ngetuk pintunya. "Sungmin-ah.. cepat bangun. Ini sudah pukul 7 pagi.." Lanjut nyonya Lee.

Seseorang yang di panggil Sungmin itu pun bangkit dari kegiatan tidurnya. Menyadari hari sudah semakin siang, ia buru – buru pergi ke kamar mandi dan berteriak. " Ne, eomma.. aku sedang mandi".

Seperti ini lah kegiatan pagi di rumah nyonya Lee, Berisik juga sangat hmm.. Berantakan. Apalagi kamar si sulung, Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam kamar mandi, Sungmin pun akhirnya keluar dengan menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang mulus juga putih. Walau ada beberapa bercak merah yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Sungmin merutuki keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang ini. 'Kenapa ini tidak mau hilang! Padahal aku sudah menggosoknya berkali-kali' batin Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin mulai mengenakan pakaiannya tak lupa pula untuk mengoleskan minyak penghilang noda yang bersarang di tubuhnya agar bisa cepat menghilang. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sungmin pun langsung keluar kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

Sarapan pun selesai, Sungmin langsung meminta pamit pada eommanya dan meminta eommanya untuk mendoakan Sungmin hari ini. Semoga saja Sungmin tidak bertemu dengan namja setan seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

15 menit adalah waktu yang cukup lama bila di tempuh dengan jalan kaki menuju stasiun, dan Sungmin melakukan itu. Hitung – hitung olahreaga pagi juga untuk merelaxkan tubuh tegangnya. Apalagi dengan udara sesegar ini. Hmmm.. Sungmin senang jika menyambut pagi secerah ini.

Tak terasa akhirnya 15 menit itu di lalui tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, Sungmin sampai di stasiun tepat pukul 8 pagi. Kereta pun sudah ada dan hampir penuh, Sungmin terpaksa harus memasuki kereta itu, dan berdiri di pojokan dekat pintu masuk. Ia sengaja melakukan itu, agar bisa berontak dan teriak jika ada yang melecehkannya lagi. Ngomong – ngomong tentang melecehkan, Sungmin jadi ingat akan kejadian hina itu, di kereta pukul 4 sore. Untung saja Sungmin hari ini tak bertemu namja Cho itu. Sedikit tenang hati Sungmin.

Tapi, Jika kemarin kereta pukul 4 sore berarti kereta itu akan ada lagi pukul 8 pagi. Karena kereta itu di khususkan untuk pelajar dan pegawai. Jangan – jangan maksud si namja Cho memberitahu bahwa ia naik kereta yang sama ? Oh tuhaaan.. Sungmin tak berfikir sampai situ. Sekarang ia mulai panik, ia takut akan bertemu lagi dengan namja itu.

Sungmin edarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya, tapi Sungmin tak menemukan si Cho brengsek itu. Sedikit bersyukur dalam hatinya.

Baru saja Sungmin sudah bisa bersyukur akan keadaanya sekarang, tapi siapa sangka sentuhan itu ada lagi, dan ini lebih berani. Tangan itu sudah mulai mengedar di bokong Sungmin dan mulai mengelus – elus belahan bokong Sungmin. 'Apalagi ini ?' batin Sungmin merana.

Sungmin tetap diam, Sungmin masih belum mau berontak dan menengok. Tapi tanpa di perkirakan lagi, tangan itu maju kedepan dan memilin nipple Sungmin yang berbalut seragamnya. 'Berani sekali dia, atau jangan – jangan ini ?' pikir Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang langsung menengok dan terlihat lah namja evil sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Ia benar – benar kaget setengah mati, setelah tau tangan itu milik Cho Kyuhyun, kaki Sungmin serasa lemas dan gemetar. "Eeungh.. Ja..jangan Cho.." Desaha Sungmin tertahan.

"Kau melupakan sentuhanku Min ? Kau bilang jangan. Tapi kau sama sekali tak berontak ketika ku perlakukan seperti ini.. Apa kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela – sela kegiatannya yang masih mengusap – usap belahan bokong Sungmin juga nipple Sungmin yang sudah mulai mengeras.

"Stasiun Cheonan, Stasiun Cheonan..yang bersiap turun silahkan periksa barang bawaan anda.." Suara pengumuman mulai terdengar, mengingatkan para penumpang untuk segera turun dan sentuhan itu pun terlepas. Kyuhyun turun di stasiun ini. Ia berjalan keluar dari kereta dan berdiri tepat di luar pintu kereta. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih berdiri tak bergerak di dalam kereta. 'Ya tuhaan.. Ia menatapku..' batin Sungmin.

"Pintu akan segera ditutup dalam hitungan 10detik.." Ucap si pemberitahu pengumuman.

Waktu pun sudah dihitung mundur, tinggal beberapa detik lagi pintu akan ditutup sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun masih menatapku darei luar pintu kereta. 'Apa ia akan melecehkanku di tempat ini' pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin bingung, Sungmin bimbang. Apa yang Sungmin bimbangkan ?

Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin berlari memeluk Kyuhyun ketika pintu sudah hampir tertutup. Sungmin benar – benar tak kuasa melihat tatapan mata obsidian itu. Ia seakan luluh dan melebur di dalam tatapan itu.

"AKU TURUUUUUUN!" Teriak Sungmin seraya memeluk namja tinggi yang berdiri di luar kereta, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka berpelukan sesaat. Menghirup harum dari masih masing tubuh yang sedang dipeluk. Diusapnya pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Dan dikecupnya sedikit sambil berbisik "Kau sudah memilihnya Sungmin-ah.." Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif dengan menjilat lubang telinga Sungmin.

Pilihan yang salah Lee Sungmin...

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

**maaf jika ini sedikit .**

**udah jatahnya segitu xD**

**terimakasih untuk teman - teman yang sudah riview fic gaje ini ^^  
ga ada kata - kata yang bisa aku lontarkan untuk kalian selain terimakasih.**

**untuk beberapa orang yang minta POV dari Kyuhyun belum bisa aku kabulkan. mianhae, tapi jika fic ini selesai, jika teman - teman mau, aku bisa buat sequelnya ^^**

**tapi di sisi Kyuhyunnya aja ya.. kkk~**

**aku ga akan merubah alur disini. karna di cerita, orang yang di lecehkannya ga bisa berbuat apa -apa. cuman bisa pasrah aja. #plak**

**aku ga mao ini jadi panjang dan kaya sinetron -_- kkk~**

**dan ada beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Kyuhyun suka Sungmin dari dulu atau Sungmin koq bisa pasrah aja sih digituin. nanti ada ceritanya di akhir yaa ^^  
so pantengin terus fic ini #plak.**

**Mohon koreksiannya lagi karena aku masih sangat NEWBIE ^^**

**Last..**

**R n R Please ^^**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA.. *Bow bareng Ming**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teach Me Again**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah milik Mayu Shinjo tapi FF ini adalah REMAKE milik saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

"Uuuhh..Aaah..Aaahh..aaaahng.." Terdengar desahan demi desahan yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Aaah.. Kyuhh..aaahh Fasterrhh.. aaakh..aaaangghh.." Desahan itu semakin terdengar jelas ketika mereka mulai merubah posisi.

Dua orang insan sedang terbuai dengan kenikmatan duniawi mereka. Saling merengkuh rasa manis dari kegiatan mereka sekarang. Saling berpelukan, saling mencium, saling memagut dan saling memberikan rasa nikmat yang tidak akan ada habisnya jika mereka terus saja dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"bagaimana Min, apakah kau menyukainya ?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang memaju mundurkan tubuhnya di atas namja yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aaahh Kyuuhh.. Aaahh.. Ja..Jangan seperti ini.. Aaaaahhh" Suara desahan seseorang yang tadi di panggil 'Min' mulai terdengar liar.

Kyuhyun terus saja memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di dalam hole Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sulit menahan desahannya ketika junior Kyuhyun terus saja menghentak – hentakkan G-Spotnya.

Sungmin terasa lemas dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi. Dengan susah payah Sungmin berusaha menahan posisinya sekarang yang sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki, dan kaki satunya lagi berada tepat di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus saja mengenjot Sungmin dengan cepat. Membuat Sungmin tak bisa menahan desahannya. Kaki Sungmin bergetar, Wajah merah merona, bibir terbuka lebar, juga dada yang sudah penuh lagi dengan kissmark pemberian Kyuhyun. Yang kemarin saja masih ada, dan sekarang sudah adam lagi. Ah.. Cho Kyuhyun, begitu senangnya kah dirimu menghiasi tubuh mulus Sungmin ?

Sungmin masih tetap berusaha bertahan dengan posisinya sekarang. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Sungmin bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, Sungmin sangat menyukai wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang seperti ini. Dia jadi terlihat sangat menggoda. Apa lagi dengan keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya. Sungmin benar – benar sudah terperangkap dalam kandang srigala.

"Aaaahhh. Kyuuh.. Aanghh..Aaaahh..Di-situh..Aaaaahh" Desah Sungmin –lagi saat Kyuhyun menggenjotnya dengan tempo yang luamayan cepat.

"Teruslah mendesah seperti itu Minh.. Aaah.. Kau sempit sekali.." Kyuhyun pun ikut mendesah ketika hole Sungmin menjepit batang Juniornya. Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi yang sangat berbeda ketika hole itu mulai mengerut.

"Aaah Minh.. Jangan dijepit seperti ituh..Aaahh"

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mendesah saat merasakan Sungmin menyempitkan dinding holenya. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk meredam desahannya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan memajukan bibirnya untuk menghisap nipple pink yang sudah sangat menegang itu. Dihisap dan gigit – gigit kecil nipple itu seakan gemas dengan nipple menggoda milik Sungmin.

"Aaah Kyuuhh.. Aaaangh..uuhh.." Desahan Sungmin mulai menggila ketika ke 3 titiknya dimanjakan Kyuhyun. Pertama nipple pinknya, kedua holenya, dan ketiga adalah juniornya. Sungmin menikmati ini. Yeah! Dia sangat menikmatinya. Buktinya ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan terkadang naik ke rambut Kyuhyun. Menjambak – jambak kecil rambut Kyuhyun untuk membuktikan bahwa ia menikmati kegiatannya hari ini.

Kyuhyun mengocok junior Sungmin dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Membuat Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan tanpa aba – aba Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan posisinya menjadi menungging.

Kyuhyun sedikit mencabut juniornya di hole Sungmin dan hanya menyisakan ujung kepalanya saja. Dengan satu kali hentakan, junior Kyuhyun langsung amblas masuk ke hole Sungmin dan mengenai prostatnya telak.

"aaakh ...Kyuuhhh aaaahhh.. aahh .. aaahh uuhh aaahhh..." Desahan Sungmin pun tak bisa di redam. Kyuhyun semakin genjar meng-in-outkan juniornya di hole Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin semakin berteriak nikmat.

'Shit! Kenapa ini nikmat sekali. Tidak seperti kemarin' batin Sungmin saat merasakan nikmat tiada tara dalam permainannya hari ini.

Mereka berdua masih belum mencapai puncak, karena Kyuhyun selalu berhasil mempermainkan Sungmin. Ketika Sungmin hampir sampai, Kyuhyun melambatkan gerakannya. Ketika Sungmin kembali normal, Kyuhyun menggenjarkan lagi genjotannya. Sungmin benar – benar tersiksa sekarang. Bukan rasa sakit, tapi rasa nikmat.

"Kyuuhh.. aaahh.. Fasterrhh...aaahh..akuh.. aaahh.. akuuh hampir sampai.. aaahh"

"Ingat Min, aah.. Kau hanya milikku! Aahh.. dan aku.. akan mengikatmu dengan tubuhku..aaahh.." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela – sela desahannya.

Baru saja Sungmin akan menanggapi semua omongan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin kalah cepat. Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas tautan junior Kyuhyun di hole Sungmin dan langsung melumat habis bibir ranum merah muda milik Sungmin. Bibir yang selalu mendesah keika prostatnya tersentuh, bibir yang bagaikan candu bagi Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun hampir gila, Sungmin pun tak beda dengan Kyuhyun.

Bibir mereka masih saling bertaut. Menghasilkan suara melodi terbaru dalam pergumulan mereka. Kecipak saliva seakan lagu pembawa semangat untuk saling memuaskan. Sungmin suka, Sungmin menyukai namja ini. Entah kenapa bisa seperti ini, tapi jika di pikirkan Sungmin sudah jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun di stasiun kereta. Saat pertama kali melakukan sex, juga saat pertama kali tubuhnya dinodai. Sungmin benci dengan cara Kyuhyun, tapi ia menyukai setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun. Walau terbilang kasar, tapi terasa nikmat.

"aaah.. Faster Kyuuhh.. Aaah.. aahh aahhh.. akuhh.. aahh.. SAMPAI! Ahhhh" Teriak panjang Sungmin saat cairan kenikmatannya berhambur ke tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengocoknya.

Dimainkannya junior juga twinsball Sungmin lagi agar menegang kembali. Sungmin merasakan linu yang teramat sangat. Menggelitik bagian perutnya seakan terasa aneh. Sungmin sudah terbawa hawa nafsu lagi, junior itu menegang kembali tapi tak sebesar saat pertama kali sebelum cairan itu keluar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kocokannya di junior Sungmin dan mengangkat tangannya menuju bibirnya. Dijilatnya cairan Sungmin yang berantakan di jari – jari tangannya. Dijilat, dihisap, seakan terasa manis cairan itu.

"Hmm.. Rasamu manis sekali Min.. Aaahh.." desah Kyuhyun sambil terus saja menggerakan pinggulnya. Kyuhyun belum sampai sama sekali.

"Aaah.. Kyuh.. Hentikan.. aku lellaahh aahh.."

"Mendesah lebih keras lagi Min aahh.."

'Aku tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini..' batin Sungmin nelangsa. Ia benar – benar lupa akan tujuannya pergi ke sekolah. Ia sudah memilih ini dan ia harus menanggung resikonya. Bokong sakit juga leher penuh dengan kissmark karya si pemuda Cho itu.

"aaahhh Kyuuhh.. akuh..aaah lelah..aah ah aaahh.."

"Akuhh..aaah ..Hampir..aah ah..aahh..ah SAMPAI!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat puncak kenikmatan pun akhirnya ia dapatkan.

"Akuhh aaah.. AAHhhhhh" teriak Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Ah.. eumm.. Anu.. Kyuhyun-sshi, setelah ini kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sungmin gugup."Dan besok pagi naik kereta jam berapa ?"Lanjut Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sungmin tajam."Jangan bertanya – tanya tentang aku!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin –lagi. Sungmin terdiam. Ia benar – benar tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'KELINCI' saja, tidak lebih. Sungmin memegang bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia merutuki nasibnya yang benar – benar malang. Ia mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Menyukai namja dingin juga kasar seperti Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan ?

'Ia hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menginginkan lebih dari ini.' Pikir Sungmin dengan air yang mulai terlihat di ekor matanya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Ucap Sungmin seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang ? ini masih terlalu pagi.." Ucap yeoja paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ruang TV. Siapa lagi kalo bukan nyonya Lee.

"Ne eomma.. Aku tidak enak badan." Jawab Sungmin lesu.

"Istirahat lah.. nanti eomma bawakan makanan ke kamarmu."

"tidak usah eomma.. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku hanya butuh tidur saja."

"Yasudah.. jika ada yang kau perlukn, kau bisa panggil eomma.."

"Ne, eomma.. gomawo."

Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku melakukannya lagi tadi, melakukan untuk yang kedua kalinya dan ini benar – benar nikmat. Ya tuhan jangan katakan aku menyukai sentuhan hinanya. Aaaaaaarrgghht kenapa seperti ini Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau malah menyukai namja bejad seperti Cho Kyuhyun! Kau baru saja mengenalnya Lee Sungmin, kau baru mengenalnya dan kau malah menyukainya seakan sudah mengetahui sifat aslinya! Aaarght.. ini bodoh namanya.

Aku hanya di jadikannya 'KELINCI' mainan saja, tanpa ada rasa ia melakukan itu padaku. Tapi, aku menyukai wajahnya ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya. Menyebut namaku ketika ia sedang horny. Oh – Lee Sungmin, ini benar – benar gila! Kau harus mengakhirinya. Jika kau masih ingin hidup seperti layaknya orang bukan seekor kelinci. Besok, kau harus mengakhiri iu semua! Harus!

Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur. Badanku benar hancur. Dasar Cho sialan!

Sungmin POV END

.

.

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Membuka beberapa kancing seragamnya untuk melihat beberapa karya yang dibuat oleh tuan Cho. 'Aaaah.. yang kemarin saja belum hilang, dan ini sudah ditambah lagi. Dasar brengsek!' batin Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin gosok – gosokkan tangannya di tanda kemerahan itu, tapi tetap saja tidak akan hilang. Ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri kaca besar yang berada di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Ditatapnya tanda itu sambil diusap – usap perlahan.'Tapi lumayan bagus juga karyanya.' Pikir Sungmin sambil tersenyum saat melihat tandanya yang semakin bertambah banyak. Kau gila Lee Sungmin!

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka secara kasar. Tanpa di ketuk sema sekali. Orang yang membuka pun berlari dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Mingiiiee.. Kau tidak apa – apa kan?" Teriak si namja manis yang sedang mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Sungmin di kasurnya. "Mingieee.. banguuuun!" Lanjut si namja manis.

Merasa tubuhnya diguncang – guncngkan, Sungmin pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap horror namja yang sedang duduk di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau berisik sekali Hyukkie.. Aku lelah dan masih ingin istirahat, jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu, lalu pulang!" Ucap Sungmin ketus.

"YA! Lee Sungmin. Aku kesini hanya mengkhawatirkan mu.. kau tak masuk sekolah tadi!" Jawab Hyukkie dengan sedikit berteriak.

Sungmin pun terduduk dan menutup bibir Hyukkie dengan tangannya. Ia takut ketahuan ibunya berbohong. Karena hari ini dia bukan izin, melainkan bolos.

"YA! Bisa tidak kau mengecilkan suaramu. Tidak harus berteriak seperti itu !"

"Ne.. Ne..Mianhae.." Jawab Hyukkie.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya lagi setelah selesai membekap mulut Hyukkie. Ia tutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Iiiiish.. Kenapa kau malah tiduran lagi! Ayo cepat ba – " Ucapan Hyukkie terputus saat ia menarik selimut Sungmin dan melihat banyaknya bercak merah didada juga leher Sungmin.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Lee Sungmin apa ituuu!" Teriak Hyukkie kaget.

Cepat – cepat Sungmin berlari ke pintu dan mengunci kamarnya rapat. Ia tidak ingin teriakan Hyukkie didengar eommanya. Setelah selesai mengunci pintu, Sungmin dengan santai berjalan mendekati Hyukkie dan menatap Hyukkie tajam.

"I..it..ituu Apa Ming ?" Tanya Hyukkie sambil menunjuk tanda kemerahan itu. "Jangan bilang itu bekas gigitan serangga ? kenapa sebanyak itu ? ayo Ming. Katakan!" Hyukkie langsung memberikan banyak pertanyaan pada Sungmin. Seakan menuntut jawaban yang masuk di akal. Bukan karena gigitan serangga lagi.

"Iiiish.. Kau ini. Bisa tenang sedikit ? Apa salahnya jika aku memiliki tanda ini. Toh tidak mengganggu penglihatanmu kan Hyukkie Chagiii.." Jawab Sungmin mencoba tenang.

"Tapi..tapi.. Itu bekas siapa Ming ? Ayo katakan padaku !" Paksa Hyukkie.

"YA! Lee Hyukjae. Beraninya memaksa seorang Lee Sungmin."

"Lalu, apakah kau tak suka ku perlakukan seperti ini, hmm? Ayo katakan! kalau tidak, aku akan bocorkan ini pada Appa mu!" Hyukkie mulai mengancam Sungmin. Ia akan memberitahukan ini semua pada App dan Eommanya. Sungmin mengalah dan akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Sebenarnya, ini...perbuatan Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin jujur seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun ?" Hyukkie diam sejenak, berusaha mengingat – ingat nama itu. Setelah Hyukkie mengingatnya. "OMO ?! Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun namja tinggi, berkulit pucat dan berkelakuan dingin itu ? Namja yang bersekolah di sekolah favorit itukan, yang sering di bicarakan para yeoja ?" Lanjutnya antusias seakan tak percaya dengan jawaban Sungmin tadi.

"Nde.. Cho Kyuhyun yang itu.." Ucap Sungmin dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa bisa ? dan Kenapa kekasihku tak mengatakan apapun jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun ?"

"Ani.. Aniyo Hyukkie.. Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengannya.." Bantah Sungmin.

"Lalu apa arti tanda itu ? 1, 2, 3, dan haish mana banyak sekali ia menandai tubuhmu.."

"Aku tidak tau Hyukkie.." Lirih Sungmin.

"Baiklah, besok sepulang sekolah aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan kekasihku.. Ia satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Hyukkie girang.

"Jinja ?" Sungmin terlihat gembira setelah mendengar perkataan Hyukkie. Ia berharap dapat bertemu Kyuhyun dan meluruskan hubungannya. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini terus. Hanya 'KELINCI' , itu menyakitkan. "Jadi, kekasihmu.. Namja ?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Sungmin berfikir, jika sahabatnya tak jauh beda dengannya. Mencintai seorang namja, bukan seorang yeoja. Inilah cinta, tak memandang umur, harta, gender sekalipun. Ia tak pernah menyesali itu.

"Yasudah.. Kau istirahatlah. Aku kesini hanya mengkhawatirkanmu.. mianhae ne, sudah mengganggumu."

"Gwenchanayo, Hyukkie-ah.."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup bersama perginya Hyukkie dari hadapannya. Sungmin sendirian lagi dikamarnya. Kembali teringat akan kejadian yang membawa kenikmatan di pagi hari. Ia tak pernah berfikir akan sejauh ini mencintai seorang namja yang baru saja ia kenal. Menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk di sentuh. Hmmm.. itu pilihan mu Lee Sungmin.

'Cho Kyuhyun.. Salahkah aku mencintaimu yang baru saja aku kenal ? mengharapkanmu untuk selalu melihatku, tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Memonopoli dirimu seperti sekarang kau memonopoli diriku. Mengharapkan ketulusanmu yang hanya untukku.. Ku rasa itu tak mungkin untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.. Aku menyukainya, aku sangat menyukai wajahnya yang sedang bercinta.. aaah pikiranmu terlalu jauh dan dangkal Lee Sungmin.. terus lah berharap tanpa ia harus mengetahuinya..' Batin Sungmin nelangsa. Ia menenangkan hatinya dengan berbaring di kasur. Mengusap – usap tubuhnya yang terdapat bercak merah bekas hisapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyukai tanda itu.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

**.  
**

**Banyak ga ? masih sedikit juga ? *Pingsan  
**

**tarik nafas dalam dalam, dan Huwaaaaaaaaaaa mungkin 1 or 2 chapter lagi selesai xD**

**aku sudah tidak kuasa melakukan ini -_-  
ini masih terlalu dini untuk bocah umur 19tahun seperti saya menulis ini. xD**

**KyuMin terlalu REAL!**

**dan saya seakan merasakan mereka beneran melakukan itu #plak, yadong. kkkk~**

**apa lagi semalem di sukira si ROOMATE merindukan si ROOMATE juga #plak, apasih -_- banyak omong.**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA untuk teman -teman yang sudah riview dari awal. walaupun ada saja yang ga riview, tapi saya anggap mereka menghargai FF ini, karena mereka membacanya #plak, ngenes**

**dan saya juga menganggap orang yang cuman bilang "LANJUT" itu adalah orang sibuk xD #digaplok reader**

**sekali lagi saya benar -benar berterimakasih untuk reader yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya mengklik kotak "RIVIEW" dibawah FF ini.. #nangis terharu.**

**aku masih NEWBIE, jdi ini suatu penghargaan besar untuk seorang NEWBIE. dan akhirnya saya pun ketahuan xD**

**aku memang NEWBIE di sini, tapi kalo di lepi, FF saya numpuk ga terealisasikan (gitu bukan maksudnya ?) xD**

**udah aaakh, banyak omong! intinya Chapter depan END~**

**GAMSA GAMSA GAMSA ^^**

**LAST **

**R n R PLEASE ^^**

**8bow bareng KyuMin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teach Me Again**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah milik Mayu Shinjo tapi FF ini adalah REMAKE milik saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pun menjelang, mentari pun sudah mulai mengeluarkan cahayanya. Bergerak lebih tinggi dan menerangi dunia. Di sela –sela kamar seseorang pun sudah sangat terlihat pantulan cahaya dari arah luar. Memasuki ruangan yang gelap, hanya karena gordennya saja tak tertutup rapat mengakibatkan cahaya menyejukkan itu masuk untuk membangunkan seseorang yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya.

KRIIING! KRIIIING! KRIIIING!

Bunyi jam weker mulai terdengar gaduh, mengakibatkan satu tangan seseorang berusaha meraih jam weker yang masih berbunyi kencang di meja nakasnya. Mematikannya lalu menyimpannya kembali ke meja nakas tersebut.

KRIIING! KRIIIING! KRIIIING!

Satu jam weker yang berada di meja belajarnya mulai berbunyi, menandakan bahwa hari sudah emakin siang, dan matahari sudah siap untuk semakin tinggi.

"YA! Kenapa kalian berisik sekali weker!" Teriak seorang namja yang tadinya masih berumul dengan selimut akhirnya terbangun dan menyibakkan selimutnya. Berjalan kearah meja belajar dan melihat sekarang pukul berapa.

Wajah itu mulai panik saat melihat jarum – jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh, dan ia belum melakukan apapun.

"OMONA! Aku bisa – bisa terlambat!" Ia segera melesakkan tubuhnya berlari kearah toilet. Membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran – kotoran hina dan juga bercak – bercak merah hasil karya seseorang.

Ia berdecak kesal saat melihat tanda itu tak hilang juga. Padahal sudah hampir 3hari. 'harus pakai apa supaya cepat hilang ?!' Batin namja itu.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan tubuhnya, ia pun segera keluar dari tempat tersebut dan mulai menggosok badannya yang basah dengan handuk. Mengeringkan rambutnya lalu segera mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Berseragam sudah selesai, waktunya sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan tangan yang penuh dengan tas sekolahnya. Berlari menuruni tangga dan duduk di kursi makannya. Ia hanya memakan roti panggang hari ini, dan itu pun tak ia habiskan.

Melihat anaknya seperti itu, akhirnya seorang yeoja paruh baya mendekati anaknya dan bertanya keadaanya.

"Kau kenapa hari ini ? Tumben sarapannya tak dihabiskan ?" Tanya yeoja itu, lembut.

"Gwenchana Eomma.. Aku baik – baik saja." Jawab lirih namja itu.

"Benarkah kau tak apa ? Tapi kemarin aku mendengar Hyukkie berteriak sangat kencang dari dalam kamarmu, Sungmin-ah.." Tanyanya –lagi.

"Nde~ Eomma.. aku baik – baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku ne, aku kan sudah besar.." Jawab Sungmin meyakinkan sang Eomma.

"Baiklah.. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaanmu, kau harus menceritakannya pada ku ! Janji ?" Ucap nyonya Lee dengan mengacungkan satu jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji.." Jawab Sungmin membalas acungan kelingking sang Eomma dan membelitnya. Mengikat janji bersama sang Eomma. "Aku harus berangakat Eomma.." Lanjut Sungmin seraya berpamitan kepada sang Eomma.

"Nde~.. Hati – hati Sungmin-ah.."

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aku pun berpamitan dengan Eommaku untuk meminta izin berangkat sekolah. Memintanya untuk mendoakan ku hari ini dan seterusnya. Huh.. Ingin sekali aku berbaring lebih lama di kasur empukku. Tapi hari ini ada ujian, dan aku tidak bisa melewatkan satu pelajaran pun hari ini. Karena kemarin aku sudah bolos dan banyak sekali yang tertinggal. Kalau saja pertemuan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin aku tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini.

Bokongku masih terasa sakit sekali, dan aku tidak ingin hari ini harus berakhir menyedihkan lagi. Aku akan mengakhirinya dan aku tak ingin di perlakukan seperti ini. Jika ia ingin memonopoliku, aku pun ingin memonopolinya. Egoiskah aku ? Aaaah, terserah lah. Aku hanya ingin ini berakhir dan hidup normal.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

Saking asiknya bermonolog, tanpa terasa perjalanan 15menit berjalan kaki menuju stasiun jadi tak terasa sulit. Sungmin sampai tepat waktu, dan sudah menyangka kejadian itu akan terulang. Tapi Sungmin sudah bertekad untuk mengakhirinya. Ia tak ingin diperlakukan seenaknya saja. Ia ingin bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya, bukan hanya dijadikan mainannya saja.

Di langkahkannya kaki itu memasuki kereta yang sudah sampai. Berdiri di tempat biasa dan terjadilah hal- hal yang sangat Sungmin tak inginkan.

Namja itu ada, dan namja itu pun sudah memulai aksinya. Meraba – raba seluruh tubuh Sungmin mulai dari atas kepala sampai ujung belahan bokongnya. Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Cho.. ini di kereta. Kau masih waras kan?

Keinginan untuk berontak pun ada, tapi Sungmin ingin merasakannya lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum Kyuhyun membuangnya –lagi.

Kereta berhenti di pemberhentian berikutnya. Masih lumayan jauh dari stasiun tempat ia berhenti saat berangkat sekolah. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keluar dari kereta, seakan – akan tak mengizinkan Sungmin lepas dari genggamannya.

Sampai di suatu tempat di sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sempit tepat di pojokan jalan buntu, Sungmin di lecehkan lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan ini sangat aneh, karena Ini lebih halus dan lebih berperasaan. Sungmin menikmatinya saat bibir itu mulai mengecup semua wajah Sungmin mulai dari kening, mata, ujung hidung, kedua pipinya, dagunya, kupingnya, dan terakhir bibir ranum Sungmin.

Sungmin menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun di wajahnya, tanpa ada pemberontakan. Tunggu! Sejak kapan kau berontak ketika di perlakukan seperti ini,Lee Sungmin ?

Kyuhyun mendominasi semua permainannya sekarang. Walau pun kemarin pun sama, tapi ini lebih tertuju untuk memuaskan Sungmin. Ia kecup semua wajah Sungmin, dan ia jilat semua pemukaan wajah Sungmin sebelum ia menuruni leher jenjang nan indah milik Sungmin.

"Hmm..mmmppfht..Aeuummhhmmm.. Ahhmmm.." Desahan Sungmin menikmatinya.

Ciuman itu terlepas saat keduanya mulai membutuhkan pasokan udara. Di lihatnya wajah Sungmin yang memerah bagai stawberry matang, dan dihusapnya pipi merah itu oleh pungung tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat ada kegundahan saat melihat mata kelam itu. Sedikit terlihat ada genangan air yang tak lekas turun untuk menitikkannya. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti ingin menangis saat melihat Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa Cho~," Tanya Sungmin dengan rasa gugup.

Kyuhyun tetap menatap Sungmin dalam. Di tangkupnya pipi Sungmin oleh kedua tangannya dan secara tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang dan mulai berbisik. "Jangan bertanya apapun mengenai diriku. Lee Sungmin!" Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

Dilepaskannya pelukan hangat itu dan di pagut lagi bibir Sungmin secara kasar. Tidak seperti tadi. Ini sanat cepat, Sungmin merasa seperti sedang naik jet coaster. Karena detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Hmmpp.. ~ euummhhp.." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun. Tapi itu percuma, karena pipi Sungmin sedang di tangkup oleh kedua tangan besar Kyuhyun.

Dihisap, digigit dan dipagut. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah ketika merasakan ada daging lunak sedang menekan – nekan bibirnya agar dapat terbuka lebar. Sungmin tetep menutup mulutnya rapat. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya berada di pipi Sungmin, sekarang sudah untuk membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah Sungmin dan mulai menyentuh nipple indah berwarna pink milik Sungmin.

"Aakheummpfhmm.." Desah Sungmin saat merasakan nipplenya dijepit – jepit oleh telunjuk dan jempol Kyuhyun. Seakan mendapat gelombang kejut yang sangat dahsyat, akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan membuka mulutnya membiarkan daging kenyal itu mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Heeummppffhh Kyuh~ Heummppfhh.."

Kyuhyun terus saja menggerakan lidahnya di rongga hangat milik Sungmin. mengabsen semua penghuni yang berada di dalam mulut Sungmin. Desahan Sungmin terus saja terdengar jelas, bagai mana tidak terdengar jelas, lihat saja bibir itu, tangan itu, sedang memmanjakan Sungmin seutuhnya.

'Ini nikmat sekali, Tuhan!' Erang Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka melakukan french kiss, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. mereka saling terengah berusaha mngumpulkan oksigen sebnyak mungkin. Sungmin terihat sangat seksi dengan dada yang sudah terlihat sedang bergerak naik turun menghirup udara. Kyuhyun melihat itu dan tanpa aba – aba Kyuhyun langsung melancarkan aksinya lagi. Ia dekatkan wajahnya untuk menggapai leher Sungmin.

Dijilat, dihisap, dan digigit kecil semua sela di leher itu, tentu saja menambah beberapa karya lagi di tubuh Sugmin. Sungmin menyerah, Sungmin benar – benar tak dapat bergerak. Kakinya bergetar seakan tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Segera saja di tahan oleh Kyuhyun dan tak membiarkan tubuh indah itu harus tergeletak di tanah ini.

"Kau lemas Min,? Berpeganganlah padaku.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengalungkan tangan Sungmin di lehernya sendiri.

Sungmin menurut, ia menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membimbing tangannya untuk dirangkul ke leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin dan mulai menjilat, menggigit, juga menghisap lagi. Menandai lagi tubuh mulus Sungmin sampai tak ada celah sedikit pun.

Sungmin berusaha menahan desahannya. Ia tak ingin mendesah dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengerjai tubuhnya. Seakan tau maksud Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun langsung melepaskan hisapannya di leher Sungmin. diusapnya wajah Sungmin dan disibakkannya rambut Sungmin yang menutupi mata indah Sungmin.

"Mendesahlah Min.. dan tatap mataku sekarang." Ucp Kyuhyun seraya mengangjat wajah Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut.

Perlahan Sungmin pun membuka matanya dan mempertemukannya dengan mata onyx kelam milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin akui, Kyuhyun benar – benar tampan juga indah. Siapa yang tak akan tergila – gila saat menatap mata itu. Sungmin saja yang seorang namja sudah masuk perangkapnya, apa lagi yeoja – yeoja di sana yang sering membicarakan Kyuhyun. Mereka pasti akan gila jika cintanya di tolak, yeah Sungmin pun seperti itu.

Mata mereka masih saling menatap, berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu lewat tatapan itu. Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum lembut di bibirnya. Demi tuhan, ini senyuman pertama yang Kyuhyun tunjukan untuk Sungmin. ini begitu tulus, dan ini begitu indah.

Sungmin ingin sekali menangis saat melihat senyum tulus itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menahan air matanyanya yang mendesak ingin keluar, tapi Sungmin menahannya. 'Demi tuhan, senyuman itu adalah yang terindah..' batin Sungmin yang masih menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan kontak mata mereka, ia mulai mencium bibir ranum yang sudah membengkak semurna dan sedikit menganga. Dasarnya saja bibir Sungmin yang indah bershape M, dan sekarang dilumat seperti itu, semakin saja shape M itu semakin kentara jelas dengan bekas saliva yang menempel di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun masih belum mau melepas tautan itu. Ia seakan menikmati semua kegiatannya hari ini. 'Ada apa dengan namja ini ?' Batin Sungmin.

Serasa sesak butuh oksigen, Sungmin memukul – mukul dada Kyuhyun meminta pasokan udara yang sudah menuntutnya. Di lepaskannya ciuman lembut itu dan langsung saja Sungmin menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

Ketika Sungmin sedang sibuk mengumpulkan udara, Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya untuk meraih benda berwarna pink yang sudah mengeras ingin di manjakan. Diraupnya nipple pink sebelah kiri Sungmin oleh Kyuhyun. Dijilat – jilat, di gigit kecil – kecil dan di hisap – hisap. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia pilin – pilin nipple kanan Sungmin dengan ibu jari juga telunjuknya. "Aaaaaahhhhng.." Sungmin mengerang nikmat saat pilinan dan hisapan itu semakin gencar.

Serasa sudah puas 'Nyusu' pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun meurunkan tubuhnya dan menjilat ABS samar milik Sungmin. semakin turun semakin turun Kyuhyun pun bertemu dengan satu gundukan yag sudah sangat besar minta di keluarkan. Diusap – usapnya gundukan itu sampai – sampai sang empunya mendesah gila menahan godaan Kyuhyun.

"Disini sudah menegang Min.." Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif dengan diiringi ciuman lembut dari luar celana sekolah Sungmin.

"Euuunghhh.. Aaahhhnnhhng"

Kyuhyun masih ingin mengusap – usap gundukan itu tanpa berniat melepaskan resletingnya dan mengeluarkannya. Ia tetap menciuminya dan mengusap usapnya. Kyuhyun ingin mendengar Sungmin memohon padanya.

"Memohonlah chagiya.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap – usap bagian luar junior Sungmin.

'Apa maksudnya ? Chagiya ? Memohon ? Hei, yang memulainyakan dirinya' Batin Sungmin Kesal.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia tak ingin menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Mestinya Kyuhyun bersyukur sudah bisa menyentuh tubuh indah itu, dan sekarang minta macam – macam. Jangan harap kau CHO!

"Kau tak ingin memohon ? Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat husapannya di bagian luar junior Sungmin. Sungmin semakin gila, ia ingin menuntaskan ini.

"Euunghh~ Kyuhh~.. Jangan seperti itu.. Aaahh.." protes Sungmin saat Kyuhyun semakin gencar menyentuh bagian vitalnya.

"Memohonlah.."

"Euunghh..Kyuuhhh~ Aaaahh.. Sentuh akuuhh..Aaahh~"

"As Your Wish baby.."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik celana Sungmin hingga turun kebawah. Memperlihatkan gundukan yang masih terlapisi oleh celana dalam berwarna putih. Terlihat Sungmin sangat menikmatinya, karena ada sedikit cairan precum Sungmin yang menempel di celana dalam itu.

"Little Min minta di manjakan ya ? hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu.."

Dengan sekali tarikan kebawah, Sungmin sudah naked. Memperlihatkan batang junior yang sudah mengacung tinggi seakan siap untuk bertarung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seduktif saat melihat junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang sempurna. Padahal ia tak melakukan hal yang lebih, hanya menyentuh nipple dan berciuman, tapi junior Sungmin sudah sangat ereksi. Didekatkannya wajah Kyuhyun di ujung junior Sungmin. Mengendus dan menciumnya lembut. Membuat Sungmin mengerang tertahan.

"Ngghhh…Kyuuhh~ Aaaahh…"

Sungmin sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan tubuhnya dan bersandar ke dinding tempat tersebut. Mata Sungmin terpejam seakan menikmati hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di ujung juniornya. 'SHIT! Dia menggodaku!' Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menurunkan wajahnya kearah selangkangannya dan seketika wajahnya memerah saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjongkok di depan juniornya dan mata Kyuhyun sedang melihat kearah Sungmin. Demi langit dan bumi Sungmin sangat malu dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dengan memalingkah wajahnya kea rah kanan.

Mata mereka bertemu tadi, padahal bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin malu, tapi senyuman Kyuhyun lah yang membuat Sungmin sulit menahannya. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak perlu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya itu, karena Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Dengan sangat jelas Kyuhyun melihat rona merah di pipi Sungmin. Menambah kesan cantik dan seksi pada diri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan, ia majukan bibirnya ke junior Sungmin dan mengecupnya sedikit. Kyuhyun ingin merasakan rasa junior Sungmin yang terlihat imut itu. setelah selesai mengecup – ngecup junior Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung membuka mulutnya dan memasukan junior Sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Mengemut menggelitik lubang ujung junior Sungmin dan memainkan twinsball Sungmin.

"Aaah..Aaaah..Kyuuh~ Aah..Aaaah.. Mmmmhh..Aaahh" Desah Sungmin tak tertahan.

Sungmin mendesah sekeras mungkin, ia tak dapat menahan semua itu, karena permainan ini di kuasai oleh namja bajingan ini.

"Kyuuh~ Faashh..aaahhh Terrhh Kyuuhh~ Aaahh…" Kyuhyun terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya di junior Sungmin, sampai ia merasakan junior mungil itu berkedul dan siap untuk meledakkan rasa yang sudah Kyuhyun tunggu.

"Kyuuh~ Aaahh.. Akuhh..Aaaahh..Kyuuh~..Aaahh.. KELUARRRHHH..hah..hah" Teriak Sungmin ketika sampai untuk yang pertama kali. Cairan yang Kyuhyun tunggu pun akhirnya keluar. Memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan sedikit keluar dan terlihat di dagunya. Seakan menikmati cairan itu, Kyuhyun menelannya dan menyisakan sedikit di dalam mulutnya. Ia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. Menempelkan bibirnya lagi dan membagi sedikit cairan kenikmatan Sungmin. Setelah dirasa sudah membagi cairan itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya di bibir Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin dan mengelus pipi chubby si namja kelinci itu.

"Rasamu manis bukan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena ada sedikit sisa dari cairan Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin hanya bersemu merah dan memalingkannya kearah lain. Jujur saja, jika di perlakukan lembut seperti ini, mana bisa Sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun dengan mudah.

"baiklah.. ayo kita mulai permainan intinya.." Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima semua perlakuan Kyuhyun karena ia sudah bertekad ini yang terakhir dan harus ia akhiri.

"kau ingin posisi yang seperti apa ? menungging, atau kau ingin melihat wajahku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

BLUSSHH!

Wajah Sungmin semakin merona. Sungmin yang biasanya hanya menurut saja, sekarang ia harus memilih posisi apa yang Sungmin inginkan. Sungmin gugup, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena selama ini yang mengendalikan permainan selalu Kyuhyun, bukan dirinya.

"Ter-terserah kau saja Kyuhyun-sshi.." Jawab Sungmin malu – malu.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya aku ingin sambil melihat wajah bergairah mu.." Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif sambil mengusap – usap pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menurut dan tanpa banyak bicara, mereka kembali berciuman. Memulai percintaan mereka yang akan berakhir menyakitkan, khususnya Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Aaahh.. ..Aahmmhh..Aahh"

"Aahh.. Minh-Aaahhh. ..Kenapahh bisa sesempit inihh..Aahh.."

"Aaah.. Kyuhh~..Aaaahh..fashterrhh..aaahh"

Suara desahan saling bersautan memanggil satu sama lain, menikmatin panasnya apa yang sedang mereka lakuan. Ini gila, ini benar – benar gila, karena mereka tak melakukannya di rumah, melainkan di tempat terpencil dan sangat jauh dari keramaian kota tepatnya di gang sempit jalan buntu. Gila bukan ?

"Aaaah..Kyuu~ Akuhh..Aah..Aaahh..aaahh" Desahan Sungmin melai menjadi – jadi ketika junior Kyuhyun yang berukuran besar memasukin lubang rectumnya dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat. Ia hampir sampai klimaks untuk yang kedua kali, tapi Kyuhyun ? ia sama sekali belum mencapai itu. ia hanya mendesah mendesah dan mendesah saat lubang hole Sungmin mengerut untuk menjepit juniornya.

"Aahh..Min. Jangan dijepitthh..Aahh.."

Kyuhyun terus saja menusuk – nusuk hole Sungmin tanpa ampun. Di maju mundurkannya pinggul itu, sampai sangat dalam dan menyentuh G-Spot Sungmin.

"Aaahh..disanah Kyuuhh~"

Setelah dirasa mendapatkan G-Spot itu, dengan tempo yang sangat cepat Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan juniornya lagi dihole Sungmin. Tak lupa pula mengocok junior Sungmin yang sudah mulai berkedut – kedut.

"Aaahh..Kyuhh..Hmmpphh..aaaahh..seikit lagiihh..aaaahhh"

Semakin lama tempo genjotan dan kocokan semakin cepat dan akhirnya…

"Akuh..Keluarrrrhhh" Teriak Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian,….

"Akuuhh.. jugaaa..Aaaaahh SUNGMIIIIN.." Teriak Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan holenya penuh dan lengket oleh cairan Kyuhyun. Ia lemas dan ia benar – benar sangat lelah. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menopang tubuh Sungmin sambil mengelus – elus pipi bulat Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat menyukai wajah bergairah Kyuhyun, dan hari ini ia mendapatkan hal yang sangat di luar dugaan. Kyuhyun yang lembut dan manis.

"Kyuhyun-sshii.. Aku sudah tak mau begini lagi.." Ucap lirih Sungmin sambil memegang pipi Kyuhyun dan menatap onyx kelam Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin takut saat mengatakan ini, tapi ini demi hidupnya. Ia tak ingin hanya di anggap sebagai kelinci.

Kyuhyun sedikit kanget dengan ucapan Sungmin. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Sungmin di pipinya seraya menjauh dari tubuh lemas Sungmin.

"Oh..Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir ya. Sampai hari ini, aku cukup menikmatinya kok..bye.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bersandar lemas di tembok gang kecil itu.

Sungmin serasa hancur. Sungmin tak berdaya. Akhirnya air mata yang sudah ia tahan pun tumpah sudah. Sungmin menangis, Sungmin benar – benar menangis. Meraung – raung memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Ia seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Mencintai orang yang tak mencintainya, dan membiarkan orang yang tak mencintainya menyetubuhinya. Sakit. Dan sangat menyakitkan.

Sungmin POV

Ia pergi, ia sudah pergi meninggalkan ku dan mengakhiri semuanya. Aku benar – benar hanya seekor kelinci yang pantas ia permainkan. Aku hanya seekor kelinci yang bisa ia buang setelah mendapatkan mainan baru. Ini sakit dan sangat sakit tuhan. Aku harus lakukan apa agar melupakannya dan tak berharap padanya. Dalam seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah selemah ini selain di depan namja itu dan ini hal pertama yang pernah ku alami. Entah apa yang mengakibatkan ku bisa selemah ini di hadapannya. Kyuhyun sangat berarti untukku tuhan.. Apakah aku masih bisa meminta lebih dari ini ?

"Cho Kyuhyun….Hiks.."

Sungmin POV END

.

.

.

Dengan sisa – sisa tenaganya, Sungmin berusaha bangkit dan mulai keluar dari gang itu. Mencari taksi untuk pergi ke sekolah, setidaknya Sungmin masih bisa mengikuti 2 sampe 3 pelajaran.

Setelah hampir 15menit perjalan menuju sekolah, ia langkah kan kakinya keluar dari taksi dan memasuki gedung sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Melewati lorong sekolah yang sepi karena ini masih jam pelajaran. Di pojokan sana sudah terlihat kelas Sungmin. ia semakin cepat melangkah dan setelah sampai di bukanya pintu itu, terlihat lah Songsaengnim sedang menjelaskan materi yang akan di ujiankan hari ini.

"Lee Sungmin ? Sedang apa disini ? kata Lee Hyukjae kau sedang sakit ?" Tegur Songsaeng pada Sungmin yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk kelas dengan tangan memegang bagian bokongnya.

"Ne Songsaengnim.. Aku memang sedang sakit, tapi aku tak ingin melewatkan ujianku hari ini.."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau boleh duduk di kursimu.." Ucap Kim Songsaengnim.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman – teman di kelas. Mungkin karna Sungmin berantakan sekarang. Ia pun duduk di kursinya epat di samping Hyukjae atau Hyukkie sahabat Sungmin.

Hyukkie hanya menatap Sungmin aneh karena hari ini Sungmin begitu lemas dan sedikit berantakan. Hyukkie tak berani mengatakan apapun jika mood Sungmin sedang jelek. Ia berusaha menahan setelah jam sekolah usai dan mengajaknya untuk menemui kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

TENG ! TENG ! TENG!

Bel pertanda usainya sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua murid sudah siap untuk pergi pulang, kecuali Sungmin dan Hyukkie. Mereka masih tetap duduk dan mengobrol sedikit.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja Mingie ?" Tanya Hyukkie lembut seraya menyibakkan poni Sungmin yang menutupi mata indahnya.

"Ne.. Aku baik – baik saja.. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan.." Jelas Sungmin.

"Mestinya kau beristirahat saja tadi. Apa Eomma tau kau ke sekolah ?"

"Ne.. dia tau kok. Wae ?"

"Aniyo Mingie.. Kajja," Ajak Hyukkie seraya menarik tangan Sungmin untuk keluar kelas.

"Kemana ?"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mempertemukanmu dengan kekasihku.." Ucap Hyukkie mantap.

"Oh.. Mianhae aku lupa.."

"Gwenchanayo Mingie.. Kaja,"

Hyukkie menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari kelas. Berjalan menuruni tangga dan beberapa kelas yang berada di lantai bawah. Sesampai di gerbang, Hyukkie berhenti dan mengedarkankan pandangannya seperti mencari seseorang.

Ketika mata itu menemukan seseorang yang sedang melambai di arah pukul tiga, tepat di taman sebelah sekolah Sungmin, Hyukkie pun membalas lambaiannya dan mulai berjalan menarik Sungmin untuk mendekat ke arah orang itu.

Seorang pria dengan jas sekolah elit terfavorit di Seoul sedang berdiri dan melambai kearah Sungmin dan Hyukkie. Sungmin seakan pernah melihat jas itu. Ia mengingat ingat dimana ia melihat jas itu, dan ternyata jas itu mengingatkannya pada sosok pria bejad yang sudah memperkosanya – Cho Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya kami sampai di hadapan sosok namja itu. Namja yang berwajah innocent dan karismatik. Senyumannya pun menawan ketika sedang tersenyum pada Hyukkie.

"Hae-ah.. perkenalkan ini Mingie yang sering aku ceritakan padamu," Ucap Hyukkie sambl mengangkat tangan Sungmin dan menjabakannya pada tangan pria yang di sebut 'Hae-ah'.

"Oh.. ini Mingie yang sering kau ceritakan.. Hai, Lee Donghae imnida bangapseumnida.." Ucap Donghae ramah membuka perkenalan.

"Ne.. Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida.." Balas Sungmin ramah pula.

Setelah kami berkenalan, Hyukkie mengajakku duduk – duduk bersantai di taman itu. Menceritakan pengalaman kencannya bersama Donghae. Sebenarnya mereka bertemu karena mereka sering bermain di taman ini. Lama – kelamaan perasaan itu timbul dan entah kenapa mereka jadi berpacaran. 'Haaaah.. kau bruntung Hyukkie. Bisa mendapatkan namja baik seperti Donghae' Batin Sungmin.

"Hae-ah.. Kau tau Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Hyukkie tiba – tiba.

"Kyuhyun ? Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun yang satu sekolah dengan ku ?"

"iya, Hae-ah siapa lagi.. apa kau dekat dengannya ?"

"Aku teman satu kelasnya. Waeyo Hyukkie ?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Namja memacari Mingie.."

"MWO ?" Jawab kaget Hae.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Hyukkie –lagi

"benarkah itu Ming ?"

Sungmin sulit menjawab. Apa yang harus Sungmin katakan pada sahabatnya dan kekasih sahabatnya. Tapi Sungmin juga cukup penasaran terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo He-ah.. Kami tidak pacaran, hanya saja waktu itu kebetulan bertemu dengannya di stasiun.." Jawab Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apakah kau tau sesuatu tentangnya, Hae-ah ?" Tanya Hyukkie mengintrogasi Donghae.

"Hmm.. aku tak begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi yang ku tahu, ia sangat playboy, sombong, keras kepala, dan pemaksa. Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui detail mengenai Cho Kyuhyun.." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Apakah ia tak memiliki teman di seolahnya ?" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku tak begitu yakin, tapi hanya ada satu orang yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya."

"Siapa itu Hae-ah ?" Tanya Sungmin dan Hyukkie antusias.

"Siwon.. Choi Siwon. Pewaris dari perusahan terbesar di korea. Mereka selalu kemana – mana bersama. Karena mereka teman sendari kecil."

"Apakah kau tau mereka sering berkumpul dimana selain di sekolah ?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Ne.. Aku tau. Jika kau mau, aku bersedia mengantarkanmu menemui Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Kajja Mingie.. kita temui namja itu.."

Hyukkie langsung menarik Sungmin dan membawanya memasuki taksi bersama Donghae. Mereka akan menemui Kyuhyun di tempat berkumpulnya, Hae tau itu tapi Hyukkie dan Hae tidak tau jika jantung Sungmin sedang bergemuruh cepat.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai setelah hampir setengah jam di perjalanan. Mereka tehenyak ketika melihat tempat apa yang mereka kunjungi. Benarkah Kyuhyun ada di tempat ini ?

"Kau serius Hae-ah ?" Tanya Hyukkie memastikan.

"Ne.. Aku tidak salah, karena aku pernah bertemu dia disini.."

"Tapi inikan club malam.."

"Aku tidak perah salah Hyukkie Chagii.."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Hae, Hyukkie langsung menarik lengan Sungmin dan memasuki tempat itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja kita masuk Mingie.."

Berjalan memasuki ruangan yang gelap tanpa cahaya. Mata Sungmin melirik kesana dan kemari. Seperti mencari seseorang. Tiba – tiba saja mata itu langsung tertuju pada sesosok namja berambut coklat sedang berdiri di tempat memesan minuman.

Mengenakan pakaian warna biru denim dan celana levis panjang. Sangat tampan namja itu.

Sungmin langsung melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Hyukkie. Berlari mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Menyadari Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya, Hyukkie langsung mengejar Sungmin, dan berdiri tak jauh dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin memanggil namja tampan itu.

Merasa dirinya di panggil, Kyuhyun pun langsung melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Demi tuhan, Kyuhyun sangat kaget saat melihat Sungmin tepat berada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengiba.

"Kyu.. Bukankah itu Lee Sungmin ?" Ucap namja yang berada di samping Sungmin –Siwon

"Su-Sungmin.." Kyuhyun masih shock melihat Sungmin didepannya. Memegang dadanya seraya berkata.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Kumohon peluklah aku, sebagai kelinci pun tak apa.."Ucap Sungmin pasrah di depan beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di tempat itu.

Hyukkie dan Hae hanya bisa menganga mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. mereka tak akan menyangka Sungmin namja manis yang selalu ceria menyerah di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun.

"PULANG! DAN JANGAN DATANG KEMARI LAGI!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah mengira pasti akan seperti ini. Akhirnya Sungmin berlari keluar dari klub itu dan meninggalkan Hyukkie juga Hae.

"Dasar Kau BRENGSEK CHO!" Umpat Hyukkie seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mengejar Sungmin.

Hyukkie pun berlari mengejar Sungmin. ia benar – benar kesal terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia mengira Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin, dan ternyata setelah ia tau, Sungmin hanya di jadikan kelici mainan oleh si Cho brengsek itu. Hyukkie sungguuh tak terima dengan apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat pada sahabatnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun ?! dan apa maksudnya kelinci ? dan kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya pulang?!" Ucap sewot seorang Choi Siwon.

"Diamlah Hyung.. kau cerewet sekali.."

"kenapa tetap diam disini ? jika kau tak mengejarnya, biarkan aku yang mengejar Sungmin.."

Siwon pun berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mengejar Sungmin. Entah kenapa Siwon merasa iba akan kejadian tadi. Ia benar – benar tak menyangka Kyuhyun sekejam itu.

Siwon sudah berada di luar club. Mencari kearah mana Sungmin berlari. Ia pun melihat Donghae dan Hyukkie sedang berlari di arah jam 9. Diarahkan kakinya berlari mengejar 3 makhluk itu. Hae dan Hyukkie sudah tersusul. Siwon memberikan isyarat pada Hae dan Hyukkie untuk tenang. Mereka berdua mengendurkan lari mereka dan membiarkan siwon untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

Dirasa Sungmin sudah mulai mengendur, Siwon memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengejar Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti dan GREPP!

Sungmin berbalik dan menemukan seorang namja kekar dan tampan sedang menyentuh tangannya.

"Kau baik – baik saja Sungmin-ah ?" Tanya namja itu.

"Si-siapa kau ?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Hmm.. Mianhae mengagetkanmu. Choi Siwon imnida. Sepupu Kyuhyun.." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan di bals hangat oleh Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin imnida.."

"Sudah tahu.."

"Eh ?"

"Kau, tidak apa – ap.."

PLAK!

Belum Siwon menyentuh tangan Sungmin, sudah ada satu tangan berusaha menyingirkan tangan Siwon untuk menyentuh Sungmin.

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYENTUH SUNGMIN-KU HYUNG!" Ucap kesal namja itu seraya menepis tangan Siwon.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun.."

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

**Mianhae jika ini terlalu panjang, garing, dan tidak memuaskan.. **

**satu chap lagi tamat koq ^^ janji deeh ^^V**

**terimaksih bnyak untuk semua reader yang sudah riview di chap pertama sampe akhir. dan juga untuk reader yang baru riview di chapter 4 kemaren xD**

**aku bener - bener berterimaksih bnyak looh suwerr ^^V**

**kemaren ada yng bilang "INI HARUSNYA RATED M" emang aku naronya di rated apa ?  
M kan ?**

**dicoba lihat baik - baik ne ^^**

**KMS pesta pora nyook..  
Eomma dan Appa kangen kangenan di SMTWON Spore kemaren xD #Plak curhat**

**udah ah, bnyak omong *timpuk pake bata**

**gamsa lagi sama yang udah riview ^^**

**aku terima semua koreksiannya ^^**

**LAST**

**R n R PLEASE ^^**

***Bow bareng KyuMin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teach Me Again**

**KyuMin**

**YAOI**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**

**Desclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik TUHAN juga kedua orang tuanya. kalau Cerita ini adalah milik Mayu Shinjo tapi FF ini adalah REMAKE milik saya.**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) / YAOI / BL/ NC**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, OKEI ^^**

**Jika berantakan mohon maaf, karena tanpa editan -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6 LAST!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYENTUH SUNGMIN-KU HYUNG!" Ucap kesal namja itu seraya menepis tangan Siwon.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun.." Ucap Siwon dan Sungmin berbarengan.

"Apa, menatapku seperti itu Hyung ? kau tak suka aku melarangmu menyentuh Sungmin-ku ?" Ucap Kyuhyun ketus pada Siwon.

"Apa kau bilang ? Sungmin-mu ?" Tanya Siwon mengejek.

"Iya, SUNGMIN-KU.. Apa ada yang salah ?"

"Tentu salah PABBO!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang dan mengagetkan Kyuhyun juga Siwon. Sungmin hanya bisa bengong saja melihat orang – orang berkerumun mengelilingi dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, kurus?!" Ejek Kyuhyun pada namja yang sudah mengagetkannya dengan teriakan tak merdu di telinganya.

"Kau bilang dia adalah SUNGMIN-MU ? Hah, apa aku tak salah dengar ?" Ucap Hyukkie meremehkan. "Aku saja sebagai sahabat Sungmin tidak pernah mengetahui kau memiliki hubungan dengannya. Dan sekarang kau bilang kalau dia SUNGMIN-MU ? Helloo.. Kau sudah mengusirnya tadi! Apa kau lupa ? perlu aku ingatkan lagi, hmm ?" Kata Hyukkie ketus dan menusuk.

Jujur saja, perkataan Hyukkie tidak akan berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah di cap miliknya, dan itu berlaku untuk sekarang. Ya.. mungkin mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan terhadap Sungmin, jika saja tau...

"Sudah lah Hyukkie.. kita pulang saja, aku lelah.." Kata Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin memang manusia berhati malaikat. Ia tidak pernah marah di perlakukan seenaknya oleh Kyuhyun, ia pun tak pernah marah jika Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sakit. Apa mungkin karena Sungmin terlalu pasrah ?

"Okei, kajja Hae kita pulang.." Ucap Hyukkie seraya menarik tangan sang kekasih dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun mulai panik saat melihat Hyukkie, Donghae juga Sungmin menjauh dari tempat itu, ia tak ingin Sungmin pergi, ia tak ingin jika besok harus berakhir. Menyadari ekspresi sepupunya yang mulai resah, Siwon pun mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuatu yang mungkin memancing semangatnya untuk menahan Hyukkie juga Sungmin.

"Kau tau... saat melihat Sungmin yang asli, aku jadi sedikit tertarik. Dia cantik, manis, menggemaskan, juga... SEXY. Jika kau tak mengejarnya sekarang, Mungkin pipi chubby itu akan selalu bersandar di dada bidangku dan jugaa... tubuhnya yang berisi sedang memeluk tubuhku. Hmmm.. pasti hangat." Goda Siwon.

Semakin saja Kyuhyun resah. Dia tak ingin Sungmin-nya dimiliki oleh orang lain. Sudah cape – cape susah payah mengajarkan Sungmin agar mengingat sentuhannya, tapi itu harus sia – sia ketika Hyung cabulnya berusaha merebut Sungmin darinya.

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Sungmin yang sedang di tarik Hyukkie. Ia cengkram tangan Sungmin agar tak berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!" Ucap Kyuhyun berhasil meraih tangan Sungmin.

Karena dirasa ada tangan yang menahan langkahnya, Sungmin pun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat tangan Kyuhyun sedang menggenggam tangannya. Sebenarnya Sungmin senang Kyuhyun menahannya. Sedikit sentuhan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat Sungmin semakin jatuh cinta, apalagi jika ia terus di sentuh seperti sebelum – sebelumnya. Mungkin akan sulit untuk Sungmin melupakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi Cho ?" Kata Hyukkie kasar. "Kau sudah menyakiti sahabatku!" Lanjut Hyukkie kesal.

Hyukkie berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun di tangan Sungmin. agar mereka bisa pulang dan menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Ku-Kumohon.. jangan lepaskan genggamanku. Biarkan aku tetap seperti ini dengan Sungmin-Ku.. Kumohon" Kata Kyuhyun memelas meminta izin pada Hyukkie.

"Lalu apa untungnya ?" Ucap Hyukkie dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Sudahlah Kyu.. katakan saja yang sebenarnya atau kau hanya seorang pecundang ?" Siwon pun akhirnya bicara. Memancing Kyuhyun dan sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sungmin pada orang – orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Masih dengan tangan yang digenggam Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau Sungmin-ah.. Aku tak suka kau berbicara hal mesum seperti tadi. Ingin dijadikan kelinci di depan banyak orang. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menculikmu di kereta itu saat aku tak ada ? dan mengurungmu di rumahnya untuk dijadikannya kelinci. Bagaimana kalau begitu ? bagaimana ?" Kata Kyuhyun frustasi seraya melepaskan genggamannya dan mengacak – acak rambutya sendiri. "Aku tak dapat membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.. Aaaaarrrghht!" Lanjut Kyuhyun semakin mengacak – acak rambutnya.

"Se-sebarnya apa yang kau katakan, Kyuhyun-sshi ?" Akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya. Walaupun ia sering bertanya, tapi yang ini lain lagi. Sungmin seakan mengharapkan ada jawaban yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Kyu.. bukan itukan yang ingin kau katakan ? Langsung saja pada topik pembicaraannya." Desak Siwon.

"YA! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian ? Aku tak mengertiiii!" Tambah Hyukkie yang terlihat sangat bingung melihat situasi seperti ini. Sedangkan Donghae ? Ok, Mungkin untuk saat ini kita lupakan si ikan tampan itu.

"Begini loh, Hyukkie.." Ucap Siwon seraya mendekat kearah Hyukkie dan merangkul tubuhnya untuk sedikit mendekat. "Permisi ne Hae-ah.. Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan pada Hyukkie sebentar.." Siwon meminta izin pada Donghae agar ia tak disangka ada maksud yang tidak – tidak pada namja kurus kekasihnya itu.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan sedikit mundur dan menjaga jarak, walau tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kau pernah melihat hal – hal yang aneh tidak pada sahabatmu itu." Kata Siwon sedikit melirik Sungmin saat mengatakan 'itu'.

"Hal aneh ?" Tanya Hyukkie. Siwon hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie.

"YA! Choi Siwon! Hentikan ucapanmu! Kau merusak semua rencanaku!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Sssstt.. jangan berisik Kyu.. biarkan Hyukkie berfikir sejenak."

Hyukkie berfikir keras. Ia mengingat – ingat sesuatu hal aneh pada Sungmin beberapa hari ini. Hampir beberapa menit ia berfikir, terlihat ada bola lampu di atas kepala Hyukkie. Seperti menandakan ia mengingat sesuatu. 'Tanda merah itu.. sudah 2 kali aku menemukan tanda itu ditubuh Sungmin..' Batin Hyukkie.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sungmin selama ini. Ia sama seperti biasanya. Tapi..." Hyukkie menggantung ucapannya. "Aku pernah menemukan banyak bercak merah di leher, dada, juga perut Sungmin. Aku tak tau itu ulah siapa, tapi Sungmin bilang.. Itu hanya gigitan serangga dan itu cukup masuk akal, Menurutku. Tapi hari kedua aku meihat itu lagi, dan bercak merah itu semakin banyak. Melihat itu memancingku untuk bertanya. Mendesaknya agar ia mengatakannya. Aku pun cukup kaget saat mendengar siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin. " Lanjut Hyukkie membuat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, juga Donghae terbelalak. Sungmin tak menyangka jika Hyukkie akan mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar ucapan Hyukkie, Donghae cukup melotot saja untuk membuktikan bahwa ia pun cukup terkejut, sedangkan Siwon ? Ia tersenyum seraya berbisik pada Hyukkie.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang melakukannya ?" Siwon akhirnya mendesak Hyukkie untuk mengatakan siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin. Walaupun Siwon sudah tau itu perbuatan siapa.

"Dia bilang namja brengsek itu yang melakukannya" Ucap Hyukkie geram dengan telunjuk terulur kearah wajah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau percaya jika tanda pertama yang kau lihat di tubuh Sungmin itu bekas gigitan serangga ?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Hyukkie. Ia terlihat sedang berfikir sekarang. Tapi beberapa saat ia mulai mencerna perkataan siwon, Hyukkie langsung melepaskan rangkulan Siwon dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. ia tatap Sungmin tajam dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Sungmin.

"Katakan padaku, apa benar itu gigitan serangga ?" Tanya Hyukkie menyelidik.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Tatap mataku Mingie.."

Dengan segala ketakutannya Sungmin pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Hyukkie. Terlihat sangat takut batin Sungmin ketika sahabatnya mulai mengintrogasinya.

"Tatap mataku, dan katakan yang yang sebenarnya!" Desak Hyukkie.

"YA! Kurus! Kau hanya membuat Sungmin-Ku takut!" Ucap Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu. "Jika itu bukan ulah serangga bagaimana ? dan jika selama ini aku yang melakukannya kau mau apa, hah ?" Lanjut Kyuhyun sontak membuat Hyukkie kaget.

Sungmin hanya menunduk malu. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan.

"Apa hanya sekedar ciuman Mingie ?" Tanya Hyukkie memastikan dengan menanyakan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, seakan mengiyakan jika tidak hanya ciuman yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuh Sungmin. Seakan sadar melihat tingkah Sungmin, Hyukkie mulai kesal dan terus menerus bertanya. Sedangkan Siwon ? ia hanya melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar dada dan melihat sepupunya dengan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Apa kalian sampai melakukan 'itu' ?" Tanya Hyukkie memastikan perubahan sikap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya da n mulai berkata "I-i-itu..."

"Kalau iya kau mau apa ?" Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku ?! Kau merusak masa depannya!" Hyukkie sudah sangat geram. Ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan mencengkram baju kerahnya.

Karena situasi sudah mulai tidak enak, Donghae, Siwon, dan Sungmin pun memisahkan Hyukkie. Hyukkie benar – benar berniat memukul saja mereka tidak di pisahkan.

"Sudahlah Kyu.. jangan basa – basi terus. Katakan yang sebenarnya.." Kata Siwon mulai jenuh.

"baiklah Hyung.."

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin, Berdiri di dihadapan Sungmin, dan meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Sungmin..." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengangkat tangan Sungmin.

Merasa dirinya di panggil, Sungmin pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu.." Ucap Kyuhyun pasti.

Sungmin yang merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun pun membelalakan matanya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang sudah sangat banyak terkumpul di hatinya.

"Apa kau tak mempercayainya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menempelkan tangannya di pipi bulat Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap diam. Tidak ada sedikit pun pertanyaan, hanya tatapan orang bingung. Menyadari Sungmin yang kebingungan, Kyuhyun pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau yang selalu melamun sehingga sering di selip orang lain dan akhirnya ketinggalan kereta tanpa bisa bilang apa – apa. Karena memikirkan nenek – nenek yang sakit pinggang,kau menerobos masuk ke kereta yang penuh, dan tanpa takut meminta duduk pada seseorang yang terlihat seram. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari semua kecantikanmu." Kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin hanya bisa memasang wajah tak percaya ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan semua kekagumannya pada Sungmin. sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Hyukkie juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangan Siwon ? dia hanya mengangguk – angguk karena telah berhasil membujuk sang sepupu untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya selama ini.. tapi kau itu populer di kalangan namja di semua mengincarmu, dan berusaha melecehkanmu. Karena itulah aku melakukan semua itu. Mengajarimu agar kau bisa melawan ketika dilecehkan. Tapi semua sia – sia.. kau sama sekali tidak melawan. Karena aku mulai menikmatinya, akhirnya aku cukup mengajarkanmu untuk mengingat semua sentuhanku. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. Bukan orang lain! Maka dari itu aku menjadikanmu milikku! Hanya milikku! Walaupun harus memaksamu.." Ucap Kyuhyun posesip seraya membawa Sungmin kedekapannya. Mengelus – elus surai hitam Sungmin dan punggungnya.

Sungmin masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau selama ini Kyuhyun sudah menyukainya sebelum Sungmin mengetahui siapa itu Kyuhyun. Benarkah ia populer ?

Dilepaskannya pelukan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin secara perlahan, ditatapnya mata Sungmin dengan sayang, dan dielusnya pipi chubby itu dengan lembut seraya berkata. "Aku menyukaimu.. aku Mencintaimu lebih dari segalanya. Mau kah kau menjadi kelinciku selamanya ?"

Mendengar pernyataan cinta dari orang yang kita cintai adalah kebahagiaan yang sangat tak terkira. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun sama sangat mencintai Sungmin. dirangkulnya leher Kyuhyun dan dipeluknya dengan hangat seraya berkata. "Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-sshi. Jadikanlah aku kelincimu. Ajarkan aku semua sentuhanmu.. buatlah aku selalu mengingat semua sentuhanmu.. jatuh dalam pelukanmu. Hanya itu yang ku inginkan.." Ucap Sungmin pasrah di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak sadar jika ucapannya itu bisa mengundang sang srigala untuk bangun. Didekatkannya kepala Kyuhyun ke telinga Sungmin dan berbisik seduktif. "Kau membangunkanku Chagiya~"

PLETAK!

"YA! Sakit kurus!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesakitan karena kepalanya secara tiba – tiba di pukul Hyukkie dari arah belakang.

"Hyukkie.. Kau menyakiti Kyuhyun.." Kata Sungmin lembut sambil ikut mengusap usap kepala Kyuhyun yang sakit.

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya, eoh ? Mingie! Buka matamu... masa mau di jadikan kelinci oleh namja pervert sepertinya. Ayolah Mingie.."

"Aku mencintainya.." Ucap Sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

Okei.. Hyukkie hanya pasrah saat aegyo itu mulai keluar. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai menerima hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. mungkin Hyukkie juga akan terbiasa dengan bercak merah di tubuh Sungmin setiap harinya.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit lembut pada Sungmin ya Kyu.." Kata Siwon sambil mengusap pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Hyung. Kau tenang saja.." Balas Kyuhyun antusias.

Hyukkkie dan Donghae hanya bisa geleng kepala mendengar ucapan cabul dari kedua makhluk pervert itu. Tapi Sungmin ? Okei, Kyuhyun perlu mengajarinya dari awal.

"Kajja chagi.. kita punya urusan penting.." Ucap Kyuhyunseraya menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sungmin hanya menurut dan melambaikan tangan pada Hyukkie. Sungmin tidak akan tau ada kejadian apa setelah ini.

Hyukkie ingin sekali memukul Kyuhyun. Tapi Donghae sudah menggenggam tangannya dan menenangkan Hyukkie di pelukannya.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Sungmin akan bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Kau hanya perlu mendukung. Toh sekarang kau sudah punya aku.. nanti kalian akan sering – sering bercerita mengenai hubungan kalian bukan.." Ucap Donghae lembut dan mengelus – elus rambut Hyukkie.

"Ne Hae-ah.." Hyukkie semakin memeluk Donghae dalam dekapannya.

Sementara KyuMin ? kalian bisa bayangkan urusan apa yang bakal mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

FIN!

**YAEAAAAAAAH ... Akhirnya selesai jugaa *teriak di kamar KyuMin.**

**Maafkan aku yang sudah terlambat untuk post FF ini -_-**

**Beberapa hari ini sibuk banget sama kerjaan #plak, alesan di tendang reader, di timpuk pake bata.**

**Mianhae kalo ceritanya kurang mengasikkan dan ga jelas asal – usulnya.**

**Banyak Typo dan lain sebagainya.. haaaaah di bilang aku masih sangat NEWBIE di fandom ini xD**

**Gamsahamnida untuk teman – teman yang sudah riview dari awal ampe akhir :')**

**Aku terharu dan jadi merasa di perhatikan.. *nangis terharu di Ketek Sungmin, dibakar Kyuhyun**

**Aku ga bisa absen kalian satu persatu. Tapi aku hapal betul siapa yang sudah riview dari awal dan yang riview hanya di pertengahan Chapter xD**

**Ga ppadeh yang penting FF ini ada yang baca dan sudah tamat xD**

**Terimakasih juga untuk Kyu dan Min sudah membuat para JOYer bahagia melihat KyuMin Moment di MAMA kemaren. Aku sampe semangat buat lanjutin ini FF xD *hug KyuMin**

**Terimaksih banyak juga untuk **

**Reviews 276 **

**Followers 39**

**Favorites 43**

**Views14,809**

**tanpa reader semua, cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut ^^**

**sekali lagi gamsahamnida ^^**

***Bow bareng KyuMin**


End file.
